Time Travel & I Don't Work: A Harry Potter Fanfic
by AgentDolly
Summary: The Golden Trio go back in time. RonxHermione, HarryxGinny, JamesxLily, RemusxOC, SiriusxOC, PeterxMarlene, SeverusxAmelia. Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Only the story does, peeps...So don't sue me Rowling...or SEGA! ...You'll see if you read the story. *Updated 3/20/14 BTW, SOPA isn't coming back.
1. Going Back

**Time Travel & I Don't Work: A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Hey peeps…I decided to start a Harry Potter Time Travel fanfic…..**

**Hope you guys like it…read and review.**

**I'm not gonna continue this until I get at least THREE reviews besides my own. **

* * *

**Yes, this has been edited as of 2/18/14. ; )**

**I'm going to be editing the chapters every once in a while for grammatical errors from now on. **

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron, or the 'Golden Trio,' were in the Room of Requirements. Because of Harry's suspicions on Malfoy, Hermione and Ron came, too, although reluctantly. It took them quite a while to walk with the cloak, and it was midnight when they arrived.

"Finally," Ron exclaimed. "It was hard to walk hunched up under that cloak."

"I agree," Hermione said. "You know, Harry, maybe we should forget about this Malfoy business."

"No," Harry replied defiantly. "Draco's up to something. I just know it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, clearly knowing about Harry's stubborness.

"Harry, maybe we should just enjoy our time a little." Ron told him.

"For once, I agree with Ron," Hermione added, "Look, we've been fighting a lot which has to do with Voldemort (Ron flinched) for over a year. First year over the stone, second with his horcrux, third with his 'accomplice', fourth with the Portkey….and fifth…"she finished awkwardly, not wanting to talk about Sirius.

"OK, but what's your 'fun'?" Harry said, ignoring the awkwardness. It was still kind of hard to talk about Sirius, but he had recovered a little. "You're usually a studious person."

"Well, Harry…..I was wondering if you had ever wanted to meet your parents..." Hermione said hesitantly.

"I've always wanted to," Harry raised an eyebrow, still not quite seeing where this was pointed to.

"I've found a way to travel back in time," Hermione bluntly blurted.

"I thought McGonagall got rid of the time turner," Ron

"But how are we gonna do this?" Harry asked. He was still slightly wondering if there was anything wrong with her.

"I found a way how!" Hermione excitedly squealed.

"You….WHAT!?" Ron asked shocked. "How!?"

Hermione showed them a drink and explained to them about some of the rare ingredients.

"How's you get them?" Ron asked her.

"Room of Requirements," she replied simply, grinning.

"All we need to do is ask for Dumbledore's permission." she added matter-of-factly.

"And I agree," Dumbledore said, walking in.

"Professor? How did you get here?" Harry asked, jumping from his seat. Hermione and Ron looked startled as well.

"I felt the sudden urge to walk here when I saw the door, so I think the Room of Requirements has called upon me. It's useful, isn't it?" he asked, he's eyes twinkling merrily.

With a slight 'POP' their trunks appeared on a small stool.

"They're shrunk!" Ron exclaimed. "We just have to put them in our pockets."

"This is great!" Hermione squealed after they were ready to travel.

"Farewell on your journey," Dumbledore said. "I think I might meet you and then obliviated myself….however, I can obviously not remember if I did so. Be careful!" Dumbledore added.

"We will!" the trio said.

After drinking up the potion, they vanished with a WHOOSH.

**Diagon Alley, 1976**

"First, we'll rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione said. "I got this all planned out."

"That's great, Hermione! You're genius!" Ron complimented.

"Thanks!" Hermione muttered, blushing a bit.

Harry smiled to himself. (hint, hint)

After getting a room in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione said she would sleep on the couch while the boys would sleep on the bed.

"No, it's all right, Hermione! You could sleep on the bed…" Ron started. "Never mind..."

After getting a good night's sleep and breakfast..

"Let's go shopping!" Hermione said. "It would be fun!"

Ron and Harry groaned.

"But first…..we need to disguise ourselves. Harry, we are Harry and Hermione Granger, twins born on September 19th. Ron, you'll be Ronald Westley

"OK," Harry said. "But….don't I still have green eyes and black hair….we won't look alike."

"I've fixed that, Harry," Hermione replied.

She handed him a mirror. His eyes were now Hermione's chocolate brown, and his hair was a blackish-brown, too.

"What about me?" Ron questioned.

"Well, you look fine….you can keep your pretty sky-blue eyes (Ron blushed), but I'll turn your hair black if you want." Hermione responded.

Ron glanced at himself in the mirror and almost screamed. He looked kind of creepy.

"No, just keep it at its normal ginger color…."he shuddered at the thought of black hair.

Hermione giggled, and turned his hair back. He had a relieved look on his face.

After a long and tedious shopping spree (To Ron and Harry, who followed Hermione while carrying a bunch of books and clothes, theirs _and_ Hermione's), they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch.

They were greeted by a girl who was the waitress. She had Harry's real eyes, and nose, too…

The Trio knew instantly who it was.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you." she said.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. This is my brother, Harry Granger, and his friend Ron Westley." Hermione said.

Harry kinda just stood there, frozen, but greeted her politely when he came back to his senses.

"This is my MUM. MY MUM." he thought excitedly.

"Hello," Ron said.

"Hey, what may I get for you today?" Lily pulled out a pad and a pencil.

"Mmm, the food's soo good," Ron devoured it eagerly.

"Geez," Hermione rolled her eyes, but she too dug in at the deliciousness.

"I know," Harry agreed with Hermione, smiling in amusement.

They walked back to their flat.

"Hey, I'm done with my shift," Lily told them. "Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure," Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded.

They made plans to meet up tomorrow, and they split up.


	2. Meeting James & Sirius

**Time Travel & I Don't Work: A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Hey peeps….Figured I could squeeze in a chapter this weekend…**

**This chapter is dedicated to: MeadowHasCome**

**She's pure awesome, my first reviewer, and….. (DRUMROLL)….MY BEST FRIEND! (Like the sister I never had)**

* * *

**Yes, this chapter has been edited as of 2/20/14. ; )  
**

* * *

"Lily, can I please lend the book?" Hermione asked. Lily and Hermione were already the best of friends through books and knowledge.

"Of course I will!" Lily said. She was right down the hall, and she would visit often.

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Hermione asked. "It's seems pretty interesting from your point of view." Hermione knew, but she was a little curious about the one in the 1970s.

"It is," Lily agreed. "My favorite teacher, Minerva McGonagall, is pretty encouraging and teaches plenty of useful information."

"Cool." Hermione replied.

"Yeah" Lily agreed.

"So what's the headmaster like?" Hermione pondered curiously.

"He's pretty nice," Lily told her. "He's probably one of the best in Hogwarts."

"I'm going to meet Ron & Harry at one o'clock in Quality Quidditch Supplies. We're all going to have lunch. So, do you want to come along?" she asked.

"Sure! So what other kind of books do you enjoy?" Lily grinned back.

They continued chatting contently about books and school, which they both were good at.

**Meanwhile….**

"Hey, Harry, want to go in Quality Quidditch Supplies to meet Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Sure, why not?" Harry replied.

(Inside the shop)

"Ron…wait a second, please…" Harry said.

"What? (he glanced over to where Harry was looking and almost dropped the broom on Harry's feet) no…it can't be…."he murmured.

"It is." Harry muttered back.

There was an employee at the register...the badge on him said JAMES POTTER.

Sirius Black appeared, greeting Ron and Harry warmly. (Mentally, they were kind of sad)

"Hello! Is there anything specific you are looking for in the store?" he asked.

"No…we're just looking around." Ron replied with a sad sort smile. (Sirius didn't notice)

"Well, let me know if you need anything. Hope you enjoy it here!" Sirius grinned, and then walked away.

Harry just stared. "Sirius is the same as ever," he said, watching him.

"Yeah," Ron agreeing. "Is there anything you want to get?"

"Sure," Harry said. "We can buy two broomsticks. That way, we can try out for the Quidditch team now, too!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Ron grinned.

Harry grinned back, and they headed over the area where broomsticks were being sold.

"Look, it's a Nimbus!" a small boy exclaimed.

"Boris, they are supposed to be the best broomstick in the world!" his friend added rather excitedly.

"I know, they are going to be in the World Cup this year!" Boris shouted.

"Boris, calm down, sweetie. Hank, you're mothers waiting for you, too honey." Boris's mother lead them out of the store.

"These are vintage brooms, Harry!" Ron said.

"Woah….The first of the Nimbuses." Harry muttered. "We are so going to buy them," he said grinning at Ron's delighted expression.

They each picked up a broomstick and walked back to the register.

To Harry and Ron, it was amazing to be able to talk/see to James Potter.

"Hi! My friend Ron and I are planning to buy these broomsticks. You see, we really want to make it onto the Quidditch team." Harry said.

While Ron was paying, they all chatted.

"So, are you two transfers?" James asked. "I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts before,"

"Yeah. We came from New Jersey, but we were born in England before. Our parents are very close friends." Ron made up.

"Sirius! Get over here!" James called.

"Sirius, this is Ron and….." James said, waiting for Harry to finish.

"Harry Granger. By the way, Ron's last name is Westley. " Harry finished.

"Nice name! I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black, the brother I never had." James said proudly, while Sirius grinned.

"So, we'll be seeing you at Hogwarts!" James said.

"Are you guys sixth or seventh years?" Harry questioned.

"We're sixth years. What about you?" Sirius asked.

"We're going to be sixth years, too!" Harry said, relieved.

"At least we have someone we know! Listen, our room in the Leaky Cauldron is 219. Why don't you visit us tomorrow at two o'clock?" Ron asked.

"That's great! We'll come by then." James smiled.

"What position do you guys want to try out for?" Sirius asked.

"I'm Seeker," Harry said.

"I'm Keeper," Ron said.

"Cool! Sirius is a beater while I'm a chaser," James grinned.

"And, he's captain, too!" Sirius butted in.

"Well, hopefully, we'll make it." Harry said.

James handed their receipt, and Sirius and him took off their employee clothes. (A vest)

"We're done for the day," James said.

"Want to hang out," Sirius asked.

"Sure, why not? We're only waiting for Hermione." Ron said, turning to Harry.

"I agree," Harry replied.

"Ooh, a girl, huh? What' she like?" Sirius teased.

"She's my twin sister." Harry said, giving Sirius an 'overprotective' brother look.

"Oh…." Sirius stuttered, making James chuckle.

"We're going to meet up for lunch. Want to come?" Ron asked smiling, turning to the two.

"Sure, why not?" James grinned back.

Hermione then walked in the store at the very moment.

"Hi." she said, looking a Harry and Ron. She then brushed away a few tears when she saw Sirius, and looked slightly shocked.

"Is there anything wrong? Are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. It's just that….you reminded me of someone you knew," Hermione smiled sadly. Her tears dried yet she

"Oh…" Sirius had a blank expression on his face, not knowing what yo say. "That makes a lot of sense. Anyway, I'm Sirius and this is James. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said while still smiling, making him grin, clearly relieved.

"Hermione, James and Sirius are going to be coming over for lunch," Harry told her.

"Really? Lily's should be coming over any moment now," she said.

"Really? LILY who?" James asked excitedly.

Hiding a smile, Hermione mentioned it was Lily Evans. James could hardly contain himself.

"Look! There she is," James smirked, pointing towards her.

"Lily!" James almost yelled.

"James," muttered Lily with a hint of distaste. "You didn't tell me!" she hissed at Hermione, who merely shrugged in response.

"Wow," he breathed, looking at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked, glaring.

"You said my name," he smirked, making Sirius laugh with the trio.

"Wow, Potter, wow."she replied with a 'seriously' kind of expression.

"Let's go, guys," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. Turning to Lily, she said, "James and Sirius and coming too," making Lily groan.

**A/N: That's it peeps….Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter's all about lunch.**


	3. Lunch & Hermione's Encounter

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**Chapter 3: Lunch & Hogwarts**

**A/N: Please rate and review….*Puppy dog eyes* if you guys want to read another great Harry Potter time travel fanfic, try 'My Place' by Autumn Opals…It's REALLY good!**

**Anyway, thanks to: MeadowHasCome & Jharry1960 (thanks for the advice...I'm only in middle school anyway ;)]**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Jharry1960 (Thanks….again)**

* * *

**Yes, this chapter has been edited as of 2/22/14 ; )  
**

**If anyone new is seeing this, it just means that I fixed some grammatical errors and added more details. ; ) Otherwise, there's really no need to reread this... **

**I think I added just 200 words of minor details...but on with the story! **

* * *

"Urrgh….Already having James and Sirius in Gryffindor is a pain….but do we have to have lunch with them here, too?" Lily muttered to Hermione.

"Sorry," Hermione said, while giving her an slightly look. "But James does seem to have a liking for you, doesn't he?" she suddenly teased with a mischievous smirk.

"No, Hermione, not you too!" Lily groaned.

"I was only joking, Lily!" Hermione grinned, making Lily wince.

"Hmmph…What about you and Ron?" Lily asked in a mockingly innocent way.

"Nothing is between us… Why'd you ask?" Hermione replied… with a pink blush.

"Your face tells me otherwise," Lily teased back, laughing at Hermione's incredulous expression.

The boys were lagging behind them, coincidentally chatting about girls.

"So…is there anything between you and Lily?" Ron asked with a I'm-so-innocent face.

"James loves Lily…has been since first year," Sirius grinned back.

James then blushed, but smirked suddenly. "Enough of Lily and I!" he said. "What about you and Hermione?" he teased.

"I don't believe there's anything going on between them…" Harry said while glancing at Ron.

"No, there isn't." Ron muttered with a blush.

"Then I'll take her!" Sirius said with a playful grin.

"You better not," Harry glared at Sirius.

"I was joking…geez, calm down," Sirius mumbled.

"I was kidding, too, Sirius. I just don't want you to accidentally hurt Ronnie's feelings. " Harry smirked at Ron.

James and Sirius chuckled, while Ron turned as red as his hair.

The girls waited a little for the boys to catch up, and then walked into the restaurant, which was called Eliza B.'s Diner. According to the Diner's history, Elizabeth Blackwell was a squib, and her family had owned the Diner.

"I had no idea!" Lily and Hermione exclaimed at the same time, and then continued chatting about famous Muggleborn squibs.

They turned to each other and giggled. Sitting in the waiting room, and then staring at a bulletin board was kind of boring. The boys weren't talking as much. James was staring at Lily (surprise, surprise), Sirius was just plain old zoned out picking at his fingernails, Ron was staring at Hermione (hint, hint), and Harry was just thinking. He was awed by the sight of his parents talking, but he knew he couldn't tell them who they really were. Hermione warned them at least a hundred times. At the same time, he was dealing with mixed emotions…happiness, sadness, and just plain confused about how to feel. Finally, they got a booth for six.

After arriving at the booth, they all just sat on their coats, received their menus and ordered food.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked. On her apron, it said AMELIA BONES.

"Amelia!? I had no IDEA you work here!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, I do need a summer job," Amelia smiled. "So, what would you like?"

"I'll take a chicken salad," Lily said. "Hermione?" she turned to her.

"Hmm...what about the chicken noodle soup?" Hermione pondered.

Harry and Ron chose Tacos. Harry with a side of Treacle Tart, and Ron with chicken wings. James and Sirius, however, chose to order a turkey sandwich. James with a side of Treacle Tart, too, and Sirius with mashed potatoes.

As soon as they got the food, they dug in.

"Mmm...the food's wonderful!" Lily said.

"You're always right," James grinned at Lily, making her slightly flush.

The rest smirked, and they continued chatting and telling each other stories.

"Once, James asked Lily out, but this time, in front of everyone at the Quidditch Pitch. Gryffindor won, and he also chose to magnify his voice. Lily turned red and ran out of the Quidditch Pitch. She didn't go to Quidditch games that had James in them for the rest of third year!" Sirius laughed.

Everyone laughed, too while Lily blushed.

"Harry's so overprotective…..Once, his roommate, Dean, and I, were just sitting on his bed glancing at the ceiling doodles. I was waiting of Harry to come out of the bathroom. Then, he starts yelling at Dean. When Dean asks what for, Harry just tells him to shut up and for me to get out. I still heard him yelling even after I got out of the dormitory."

Everyone laughed again, while Harry shook his head with amusement.

After a delicious lunch which the Granger twins insisted they pay for, James and Sirius left to go to Potter manor. They all went to their homes/hotels.

The next day, Hermione and Lily were going shopping for books. They already had their school books, but they choose to go shopping for books just for fun.

"So, what's your favorite store over here?" Hermione pondered curiously.

"It's called Nott's Bookstore," Lily said. She pointed over to the store, which there weren't too many people in. "Besides buying, you can also rent/read books."

Hermione smiled to herself, as this was her favorite, too.

After they walked in, Lily introduced Hermione to Mr. Nott. Then, they searched for any good books. Hermione accidentally bumped into someone, and when she took a look at him, she had to restrain herself from gasping out loud.

**A/N: We all love cliffhangers, don't we? ;)**


	4. Meeting a Marauder, Boarding a Train

**Time Travel & I Don't Work: A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Chapter 4: Meeting a Special Someone**

**I think you guys liked the cliffhanger….right? ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Blenda73**

**(Yeah, I know I've been dedicated my chapter to my reviewers in order, but….I just want to)**

**xxxxx**

_**Flashback from last chapter**_

"_**So, what's your favorite store over here?" Hermione pondered curiously.**_

"_**It's called Nott's Bookstore," Lily said. She pointed over to the store, which there weren't too many people in. "Besides buying, you can also rent/read books."**_

_**Hermione smiled to herself, as this was her favorite, too.**_

_**After they walked in, Lily introduced Hermione to Mr. Nott. Then, they searched for any good books. Hermione accidentally bumped into someone, and when she took a look at him, she had to restrain herself from gasping out loud.**_

**Xxxxx**

"Sorry. I should have looked where I was going ," he muttered, while helping her up.

"No worries. I should have, too. I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" she asked politely. She knew, but she just wanted to make sure.

"I'm Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Remus grinned. (A/N: If you knew it was Remus, get some oxygen cookies! ;) ]

After gathering up, all their books, Hermione and Remus walked over to Lily chatting about a Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. (Hermione was buying it)

"Hi, Lily!' Remus smiled.

"Hey, Remus!" Lily smiled back.

"You two know each other?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we're both sixth years," Lily said.

"I work here over the summer," Remus added.

"Cool," Hermione said. "We're going to meet my brother, Harry Granger, his friend, Ron Westley, and then James Potter and Sirius Black, who are our also friends. This is at the park over by Ollivander's. zAs long as you're done with your shift, you can come along if you want."

"Sure, why not? I have only 10 minutes of my shift left." Remus agreed.

After 10 minutes of reading and buying a few books, Remus, Lily, and Hermione left.

At the park, James and Sirius were surprised by Remus appearing.

"Wow, Remus….didn't except you to be here!" James said.

"I just decided to come along with Lily and Hermione." Remus replied.

Harry and Ron looked kind of surprised, but went up to introduce themselves.

"I'm Harry Granger, and this is my best friend, Ron Westley." Harry said.

"Yeah, Hermione told me about you guys." Remus said.

"Not really," Hermione shrugged.

"Well, there's only two more days till the train arrives!" Lily exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"Me too! More pranks to pull on Snape!" James said.

"You're so immature, Potter…" Lily snapped.

"It's part of me, and besides, Snape needs to know how to use shampoo." James grinned back, only to receiving a disgusted look by Lily in return.

"So, tell me about your greatest pranks." Ron said.

"Well...We know one of them was when we turned everyone into their house colors for the end of third year. The Gryffindors turned red and gold, the Slytherins green and silver, the Ravenclaws blue and gold, and the Hufflepuffs black and gold." Sirius told them. "Everyone except Snape was laughing because his hair was dyed pink!"

Everyone except Lily laughed (she glared), while James told them more.

"Or that one time where Sirius cast a spell on Snape. Everywhere he walked, there was a trail of prints that said 'Snivelly was here.'" James finished.

"You know, it seems as though all these pranks involved this 'Snape' guy. It's OK to do it once in a while, but if it's repeated, it's bullying." Hermione frowned. Harry, Ron, and Lily agreed, and Remus did too, although hesitantly.

"We won't do it as much," James and Sirius promised.

"Sure," Lily muttered sarcastically.

"I think we should get going." Hermione said, looking at her watch. "It's already 6:00."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Let's go."

The all went back to their homes/hotels.

At the Train Station….

"Are your parents here?" Mrs. Potter asked. James, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all decided to travel together. Because Mr. Potter was busy, Mrs. Potter decided to tag along.

"No," Harry said. "We live kind of far away, Mrs. Potter." It was weird for Harry because he knew she was his grandmother. According to articles Hermione found, Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter died in James' seventh year because of a fire.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Thanks for everything."

"No, it's fine," Mrs. Potter replied, smiling. She reminded the trio of Mrs. Weasley with all the fuss.

The gang boarded the train into their sixth year.

**A/N: Hope you peeps liked it. Listen, I'm probably going to update…3 times a week. It's with school and ACT exams and everything :(. Hope you understand! **


	5. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Chapter 4: The Train**

**This chapter is dedicated to: rhmac12 (Thanks! ;)]**

**Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers….if you haven't reviewed yet, please do! I love reviews!**

**To people who have, you get oxygen Chocolate Frogs! ;)**

After Mrs. Potter waved goodbye, the gang boarded the train.

They all chose to take the same compartment, but Hermione and Lily sat more to the corner. James and Harry bought a bunch of sweets, which everyone happily ate. (Sirius more liked….devoured)

Harry, James, Sirius, & Ron talked about Quidditch. (surprise, surprise.) Hermione and Remus talked too, while Lily was reading. Ron looked over at them with jealousy. (hint, hint)

Hermione took a nap, using Remus' shoulder, too. Ron looked more envious than ever.

After her nap, Hermione, Remus, and Lily played Go Fish. Ron, Harry, Sirius, and James were playing exploded snap.

"The winner wins again!" Harry smirked.

"How do you do this? And I thought Sirius was good!" James exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sirius said, glaring at James. "I'll beat you this time," he said, turning to Harry.

"You wish!" Harry grinned back.

"It's on!" Sirius smirked back, and they started playing.

"The Chudley Cannons are going to win, James. Face it!" Ron said.

"Sure," James smiled sarcastically.

All in all, James and Ron were arguing, Harry and Sirius playing Exploding Snap, and Hermione, Remus, and Lily were playing cards.

Halfway through, Remus and Lily were called to be monitoring the hallways. (They were prefects.)

They all played a few rounds of Black Jack, and they started a conversation after.

"So, James, tell me about your family." Hermione said.

"Well, I have a mum, a dad, and a fourth-year sister." James said.

"A sister!?" Harry asked.

"Don't be so surprised," James chuckled.

"Well, why wasn't she on the Hogwarts Express?" Hermione asked.

"She was sick, so she's coming tomorrow morning," James replied.

Remus and Lily walked in.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Helen, my little sister..." James replied, smirking.  
Remus' cheeks turned pink.

"And mine, too! The Potters are my family!" Sirius added.

"That's natural, Sirius. You're my brother, remember." James grinned back.

"That's wonderful, James. But….why's Remus blushing? Ohh, yeah…he likes Helen!" Sirius teased.

"Shut up!" Remus muttered (while having a red face), making everyone chuckle.

After another long hour, they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Phew…what a long ride!" Hermione exclaimed, making everyone nod in agreement.

"Here come the carriages." James said, pointing at them.

They all climbed in, and Sirius told them he could see the thresals.

"So can I," Harry confided.

They walked and watched the first-years get sorted.

"We also have three new students attending Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced, making the students look at him in surprise.

"Your secret's safe with me," he whispered to them on the stage.

They nodded and introduced themselves.

"Hello! My name's Hermione Jean Granger! I'm starting my sixth year along with my twin, Harry, and best friend Ron." Hermione said.

"I'm Harry Granger." Harry briefly stated.

"I'm Ron Westley, Harry's close friend." Ron added hastily.

"Sit on the stool, Hermione." Dumbledore told her.

She nodded, and sat on the stool.

"My first time traveler….Hermione Granger. You will discover a secret that your parent haven't told you." the hat told her.

"What about?" Hermione said in her head.

"You'll see. I guess I better put you in….GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared.

"Your turn, Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry put on the hat.

"Ahh….Harry Potter. Well, Granger in this case…Like I said before, you would do wonderful in Slytherin." The hat told Harry.

"No. I want to be in Gryffindor." Harry told the hat.

"Well in that case….you better be in….GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Go on, Ron." Dumbledore said.

"Ahh…A true Weasley."the hat told Ron.

"Thanks. I guess I'm going in Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"Yes. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Relieved, the trio walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm glad you guys are in Gryffindor with us!" James said, making everyone nod in agreement.

They all sat down and enjoyed their hearty meal.

"Sirius, Ronald, have you ever heard of table manners?" Hermione scolded.

They both looked at each other, shook their head no, and then grinned at Hermione with bits of food in their teeth. She merely scowled at them, and then turned to Lily, chatting.

Harry and Remus were having a conversation about the House Cup for Quidditch.

"So, do you play on the team?" Harry asked, interested.

"No. I suck at Quidditch! I'm commenter." Remus replied.

"Cool!" Harry grinned back.

The resumed their talk, which soon got to candy.

"So, Hermione, what are your favorite Muggle shopping stores?" Lily asked curiously.

"Macy's!" Hermione replied immediately. "It has really good clothing!"

Lily agreed, and they went on more about clothes.

Sirius and Ron were talking about food, and James joined Harry and Remus' conversation about Quidditch.

**A/N: Yeah, it's been a LOONG day. What do you think? ;)**


	6. Chocolate and Schedules!

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**Chapter 6: First Day**

"Oh, and before I forget, this is Peter Pettigrew," James introduced. Peter had been sitting at the other end, but he came over.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, nodding.

"I'm Harry Granger, her twin," Harry said, gritting his teeth. (Luckily, no one noticed.)

"And I'm Ron Westley, his best friend. We're all transfers," Ron finished. (His smile was more of a more threatening, evil grin which Peter gulped at looking)

"Hey, Peter!" Sirius greeted. "We didn't see you at the station or the train."

"Well, I had influenza," Peter shrugged. "I didn't want to give to anyone else.

"Same with Helen," James told him sympathetically. "At least you could make it today."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "I had to beg my mum."

Pretty soon, it was time to go to the dormitories. They all said 'Good night', and then walked up to their dormitories.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and stretched. Yesterday evening, Dumbledore announced that today would be a free day because it took them longer to arrange things than expected.

"Good morning, Lily." Hermione muttered drowsily as she saw Lily fixing her bed.

"Good morning to you too sunshine. I guess you're not a morning person." she replied, grinning.

Yesterday night, Hermione met Dianne, who was their other roommate. She didn't meet Helen, their other roommate Lily told her about.

"Helen's coming from the bathroom." Dianne told them. It was her turn to shower, then Lily, and then Hermione.

"Hi," Helen said, looking at Hermione. "I'm Helen, James and Sirius' sister. You must be Hermione Granger, who Sirius talked about." She held her hand and grinned, which Hermione shook.

"Yeah, that's me." Hermione smiled politely.

After taking their showers, they all walked down to the Great Hall.

"This is Harry Granger, my brother, and Ron Westley, a friend." Hermione introduced.

"Hi. I'm Helen Potter, James and Sirius's sister." Helen said.

"Hey," the boys greeted in unison.

"Hi Remus," Helen said, sitting down next to Remus, making him turn slightly pink. "It's been a while since you came to Potter Manor. You know, you should come for the holidays!" she grinned.

"Maybe," Remus said thoughtfully. "It would be nice to spend some time with you…and James and Sirius of course," he added hastily when seeing James' you-like-her expression.

"So was Potions easy for you on the first day in fifth year?" Helen asked curiously.

"It was easy. I didn't have to go to the library and research or take notes." Remus told her.

"That's because you're Remmy Lupin." Helen teased playfully.

Remus blushed, but told her she was smart too, and glared at Sirius making goo-goo faces.

While in the library, Hermione bumped into someone by accident.

"Sorry!" she whisper-yelled.

"Hmmph," the boy said, glaring at her.

Hermione muttered to herself, it can't be…but it was.

She rushed forward to him. "Your book!" she said.

"OK," he said, taking his book. He started walking outside, and Hermione hurried after. Pretty soon, he sat down on a bench, and Hermione sat down next to him.

"What kind of books do you enjoy?" Hermione asked politely.

He gave her a weird look, but then said, "Science Fiction."

"I do, too! How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hermione Granger." she said.

"I don't recall a 'Granger' in Britain." he said.

"My dad is a Muggleborn. Enough about me! What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Severus Snape." he snapped.

"Oh. I'm assuming your father was a Muggleborn or Half-Blood, too?" she asked as if he didn't snap.

"Yes." he replied, looking surprised.

Before you knew it, they took off talking about Potions, which they both enjoyed.

"Hey Hermione," Lily said, walked up to them. "Oh…Hi Severus," she added in an icy tone, glaring at him.

"Lily," he said quietly, more to himself. He sounded upset with her yet hurt, too.

"Hermione, let's get out of here," Lily said, still glaring at Snape.

"Just wait a second, Lily. I'll be there for lunch, which is starting in 5 minutes. See you, then." Hermione responded politely.

"OK. But don't take TOO long." Lily said, giving Snape a venomous look who gave her a sad, kind, look that she didn't bother return.

"So, what's your favorite potion of all time?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm….probably...Draught of Living Death," he replied, grinning.

"Yeah, mine too!" Hermione agreed. "By the way, do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"Actually, no." he said, shrugging.

"Cool. I have a twin brother, Harry Granger." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I've heard," Severus replied, grinning.

"Well, I better go," she said as they heard the lunch bell ring.

They walked back to the Great Hall, talking quietly.

"Bye," she said, slipping over to the Gryffindor table.

"See you then," he replied, smiling.

"What were you thinking!?" Harry demanded.

"I was talking to Severus," Hermione said innocently.

"Wow," Ron said. "Look, he's S-N-A-P-E.

"So?" Hermione asked. "He's really nice."

Now Ron was looking envious, Harry more irritated.

"You're my sister, Hermione. Be careful." Harry said.

"Whatevs." She said, clearly annoyed.

"I agree with Harry," Lily said. "I thought of him like you did, and…."she stopped, clearly thinking she said a little too much.

"What are you talking about? He's just a friend." Hermione replied defiantly. "And besides, we just talked about Potions!" she added defensively.

"It's a long story," Lily said hesitantly.

After lunch, Hermione and Lily decided to go to Hogsmeade. Because today was a free day, they had chosen to go.

"You guys coming along?" Hermione asked the guys.

"No, I'm preparing for Quidditch practice. It'll be in TWO days!" he told her excitedly.

"I'm helping!" Sirius piped up.

"Well, I want to help James, too!" Peter agreed. Turning to James, he said, "Let's put an ad on the bulletin board at the common room."

"Sure, why not?" James agreed.

"Oh, ok. What about you guys?" Lily asked turning to Harry and Ron.

"Nah, we're good." Ron replied.

"Yeah. I guess we'll just have some guy time." Harry grinned.

"Remus?" Hermione asked.

"I'll just stay. Bring me chocolate!" he added excitedly.

"Great," Hermione replied, grinning.

Helen walked in.

"What about you Helen? Come on, please!" Lily asked.

"Sure, why not?" Helen agreed.

They all walked to Hogsmeade. First, they had a drink at the Three Broomsticks. Because Hermione insisted, they went to Honeydukes, which had plenty of chocolate for herself and Remus. Then, they chose to do some REAL shopping, which involved Helen and Lily DRAGGING Hermione to.

They came back, feeling refreshed.

During dinner, they all got their schedules. Because Helen was a fifth year, her schedule was different.

They were all in the same classes except their extracurricular activities, which some of them shared. In Hogwarts, they used to randomize the extracurricular activities. Here's a list:

Hermione- Newspaper Club

Sirius- Tennis

Harry- Engineering

Ron- Tennis

Remus- Newspaper Club

Lily- Cooking

James- Cooking

Helen (only thing she shared)- Newspaper Club

**A/N: Well, these are my definite three chapters in a week. Hope you enjoyed. This was longer than the one before, though. I mean, last one was just about the train, a dinner…so I made this one a little longer. There are now officially one thousand two hundred eleven words! ;) **


	7. Tryouts

**Chapter 7: The First Day**

**Please rate & review! *puppy dog eyes* **

"What did you get?" James asked.

"Let's just say it order." Hermione said.

"Sure, why not?" Lily agreed.

"ME FIRST!" Sirius said childishly.

"Hmmph," Hermione said. "Sirius, you're so childish!

"Whatever," he shrugged. "OK, I got….Tennis! Isn't that a Muggle sport?," he said excitedly.

"I got Tennis, too!" Ron exclaimed, and they high-fived each other.

"Newspaper Club," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I heard we write a newspaper for Hogwarts that gets published every month!" Helen added excitedly.

They grinned at each other.

"Me too," said Remus, clearly pleased.

"I've got…COOKING!?" Lily said, clearly disgusted.

"My turn!" James grinned when he saw. "Cooking? With Lily? Yay!"

"I've got cooking, too," Harry smiled when he saw he was with his parents. After all, he could get to know them better!

"Well, let's go," Lily said. Turning to Helen, they all said bye, and then walked off to Transfiguration.

Dumbledore had told her all about the trio, so she smiled at Hermione, who grinned back.

Transfiguration was easy. They were trying to 'accio' stuff, so it worked pretty well for everyone.

After that, they had Potions, which was OK. The Professor invited Hermione to the next Slug Club meeting, which she happily accepted.

They went on, walking and talking to their next class, which was History. As Professor Binns droned on and on and on, Hermione and Lily were the only ones actually paying attention!

Next, it was time to go back to the Great Hall for lunch. Pretty soon, the whole day zipped b

James looked at the list of people who signed up for Quidditch at the common room bulletin board.

"Wow, there's a lot of people," Remus remarked.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"I reckon tryouts will take at least a few hours," Sirius added.

"We might have to put a break between," James said thoughtfully. "People will be exhausted."

After chatting a bit more, they all went to their respective dormitories.

The next day, Harry and Ron woke up to see Sirius pounding James with a pillow.

"Woah! Sirius, relax, bro, I was only LOOKING at your model," James muttered, carefully placed the model of Sirius' old (or new cause of time travel) bike.

"Sorry, James," Sirius apologized. "But the way you crept up on my poor little bike…" he shuddered, making Ron and Harry chuckle.

"Come on, guys," Ron said. "Because school started on Thursday, we have the day off today,"

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"YO, Remus!" Sirius yelled.

"WHAT!?" Remus shouted back, pulling out his wand involuntarily.

Harry smirked, while the rest howled with laughter.

Meanwhile….

"Hermione, wake up!" Lily shouted.

"UGH!" Helen groaned.

"Why don't we dump this load of water on her head?" Dianne asked, grinning.

"Sure, why not?" Lily agreed.

"AQUAMENTI!" Helen said with a flick of her wand.

Hermione woke up, and groaned, making everyone else giggle like crazy.

"I am so getting payback, Helen," Hermione smirked.

"You wish," Helen replied rather defiantly.

They rushed down to the common room, and met up with the boys.

"Ready to go?" Helen asked.

"Yeah," the boys said.

"I'm so tired," Hermione complained to Ron. "I hate Mondays."

Ron grinned down at her, and then, without warning, ran down to the Great Hall bridal style. Hermione looked bewildered, and scolded Ron.

"Ron, are you crazy!?" Hermione groaned, clearly angry.

"It was worth it!" Ron smirked back, causing everyone else to chuckle.

"Great! I'll pay you AND Helen back!" she threatened, leaving Ron gulping and Helen giggling.

"As if," Helen giggled even harder.

"WHATEVS!" Hermione said with a look of disgust.

After breakfast, James and Sirius needed to go to detention for Slughorn AND McGonagall.

They were just about to say bye when Helen suddenly piped up, "Hey Remus, can you help me with my potions homework? It's been kind of tricky," she said with a wink.

"Sure…why not?" Remus agreed, blushing.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" she grinned, taking his hand.

Remus blushed harder, and then turned completely red when people started glancing at them because their hands were intertwined.

"Wow," Hermione said. "I didn't know she liked him, too,"

"I know," Lily agreed.

James' eyes were as big as Galleons.

"Our little sis is growing up," he said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I know," Sirius added, sniffling. They hugged, freely crying.

"I didn't know you two were the emotional type," Harry said, staring at them in surprise. Hermione was leaning on Ron due to herself crying from laughter. Ron was almost equally amused, and Lily was laughing, too.

James and Sirius pulled back, grinning.

"You seriously thought we were crying?" James said, surprised.

"Wow, Harry. Let's try out for the drama club," Sirius joked, leaving Harry quite flustered.

"We better get to the Quidditch Pitch," Harry remarked. "Tryouts will start soon,"

"Yeah," James agreed.

As they walked, Lily estimated to be at least FIFTY people trying out! Luckily, James' way of choosing left them with the final 10 in the first half an hour. Sirius was already a beater with Dianne, and Ron was keeper. James was a Chaser with Frank Longbottom (who they also were friends with) and also Alice Lupin. The trio realized that Alice was Remus' cousin because he told them, and Alice was Neville's mum! Hermione almost broke down, but she chatted with her and Lily politely.

In the end, Harry was against Larry Brown, who was a nice man, and Lavender's dad.

Harry caught the snitch in the first five minutes, leaving Larry congratulating him.

"Wow, Harry! You should teach me how to do that sometime!" he said, smiling.

"Yeah,Larry! Listen, you're pretty good too! Want to be my substitute?" Harry asked. "In case I'm sick or something, you know," he added hastily.

"Sure!" Larry agreed. "Bye, Harry!"

**A/N: Sorry if it took too long to update, guys! **

**Hope you are still paying attention! **

**15 Reviews! Oh my GAWD! ;)**

**Oh, and one more thing...ROMIONE rules! **


	8. Romione Time!

**Chapter 8: Pure Love (Ron's POV)**

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming, guys! I want to at least reach 20!**

**Jharry1960, are you still here? It's been quite a while.**

After Transfiguration, we headed over to Potions, which was…..BORING! I mean, Slughorn's probably the 2nd worst teacher ever, with Snape first. In other words, he's a 1) An Annoying Homework giver, 2) Ugly, and 3) WORLD CLASS JERK. It had a few weeks since we got to school, and now it was late November.

The only thing that was interesting was….Hermione. I just watched her happily chatting away, smiling at Lily. Her hair was all frizzled up due to the potion she was brewing, and frankly, it was quite cute. I smiled to myself, and I knew I had to admit my feelings sooner or later. But the thing was….when? I was a tad too nervous about even telling _Harry_. Ever since that incident with Dean, I've had been….kind of scared of his universe.

I knew I should have been paying more attention to the lecture, but I couldn't help but playfully grin at Herms' usual glares, only to have her give me a frustrated look and then turn back. Yeah, that's right, I've been calling her Herms ever since we've learned about ancient Greek history last year. She's been pretty annoyed, but it's worth it to see her cute expression. The thing is, I still don't get why she doesn't get the OBVIOUS hints I've been dropping her. Pretty ironic, considering how smart she is.

"Ronald," she glared at me. "What have you not learned about a) paying attention b) taking notes instead of acting like an idiot, and c) not even trying to look interested."

"I haven't been interested….please," I replied, defiantly. "Look, can you stop annoying me!? You're not my mother!" I added, yelling. Everyone looked at us, and I instantly knew I had gone too far. She ran away in tears, leaving me feel guilty. Luckily, we had free period, so I chased after her.

"Petrificus Totalus," I muttered, trying to aim for her. Yeah, it was kind of cheap, but I just knew she'd be okay with it…after she will curse me with a spell. Besides, she was a fast runner and I could never catch up to her through this crowd. Anyway, the spell hit Peter, and I unbounded him… not that I had an option, regrettably. Sure, he was a puny pipsqueak …and a total dumbo, with an ironic taste of rat. I mean, I remember being shocked to find out this little guy was my pet…it was still kind of weird…I apologized and took off.

I continued, rushing to find Herms. Ugh….just where was she!? Finally, I spotted her at the common room. I stopped when I realized she didn't even hear me.

"I've gone too far this time," Hermione sobbed to herself, running up to the girls dormitory. Everyone else went off to the Quidditch Pitch to relax at this free period. Luckily, I had found a way to get in there before. All I had to do was levitate myself. Then, I opened the door.

Hermione looked terrified to see me, and snapped weakly, "Leave me alone, Ron!"

"I can't, Herms," I said.

"Just do it," she grumbled back. "Why?" she added glumly. "I've gone too far this time, Ron….Oh, and I'm really sorry…"

"It's cool with me," I said. I pulled her up to her feet.

"Herms, you're the most wonderful girl in the universe," I started hesitantly. She gave me a look that told me to continue.

"You're there for me at all times. Even when I abandoned Harry at the tournament, you pushed me to become Harry's friend again. You've nagged me, made me do my homework and kept of me grades. I know this sounds kind of corny or cheesy, but-"I ended abruptly. Herms was kissing me!?

"Ron, I-" I ended was she was going to say with another passionate kiss. We suddenly heard a click, kind of like a camera snap, and turned around, blushing. Lily was holding a camera, and Helen was laughing like crazy.

"LILY!" Hermione yelled, trying to get the photo, but in vain. I just followed her, my face as red as my hair.

Lily rushed down and then shoved the picture in Harry's hands, who glanced down in shock, and then amusement.

"I knew they would get together, but…wow." he said, clearly surprised. "Ronnie, 'Mione, I see that you guys are together," he grinned teasingly.

"Lily, you are soooo dead," Hermione cracked her knuckles and hurried after Lily, who just ran giggling.

I sighed and sat in the common room, clearly relieved. We're together now….

I must have said that one out loud, because Harry chuckled.

It was going to be an interesting year.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Hermione and Ron are together!**


	9. The Secret

**Chapter 9**

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Long time no write….Last chapter was pure Romione….. ; )**

**Oh, and thanks to rhmac12, Ron had an incident where he accidently hexed Peter! **

**There's also going to be a bit of Romione, Jamily, Remelen (heehee), and also….SiriusOC. You'll see who the OC is! ; )**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Xxxxx

(Hermione's POV)

Ron and I kissed and made up. Furthermore, we're a couple! I'm glad we're finally together. Harry's OK with it, too, and he apparently knew it all along.

After taking a shower, I went down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey, Harry," I greeted.

"Hi, 'Mione," he grinned.

"So what's up?" I asked. "How's your extracurricular, cooking?"

"It's fine," he replied. "But, James and Lily were cooking partners, and not so surprisingly, James pissed Lily off." he added. "They were kind of….umm…let's just say Lily was chasing James after catching him with a chocolate frog in his mouth."

They laughed, and Harry also added, "They still got a good grade, though!"

3rd POV

"Who were you partners with?" Hermione pondered curiously.

"Amelia Bones," he said simply, looking at her.

"She was the one that interrogated you, wasn't she?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "She was a pretty nice person," Harry said.

"What's with yours?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Helen and Remus are doing a co-article on a new shop coming in Hogsmeade, and I'm doing one on the new addition of the Whomping Willow with Snape." Hermione said, glancing at Harry's expression.

"Oh….the one because of Remus," he muttered. "I wonder if he knows by now."

"Who knows? We're basically just writing a research on what it does." Hermione replied.

Ron walked downstairs.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hi, Ron," they said in unison, smiling at him.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Harry asked.

"It's the same 'ole Hogwarts," Ron confirmed.

"But what about you're extracurricular?" Hermione said, grinning, She knew it was going to be funny.

"Well, we're still just learning the basics of Muggle tennis." Ron said. "Sirius is my partner," he added, making Harry and Hermione smile.

"Good for you," Harry said. "At least you got Sirius and not Lucius."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Lucius is such a jerk. He also got a D even in his ridiculous 'professional' tennis outfit." he added, complete with air quotes.

They laughed, and then continued talking. As soon as the rest arrived, they went over to breakfast.

"I saw your picture," James teased Ron and Hermione.

"Lily….YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" Hermione whisper yelled. "Who else saw it?" she asked James cautiously.

James tried hard not to stifle his laughter. "Just Remus, Sirius, Peter, Harry, Ron, Lily, You, and me," he assured Hermione.

"Phew," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

Sirius walked up, "YO, dudes! Loved your picture," he winked at Hermione, causing her to turn red in fury and embarrassment. When Sirius turned around, she cast a spell on his hair and made it turn neon pink. He had no idea, and walked away confused, wondering why people were laughing at him.

The rest of the gang chuckled, watching Sirius. By now, it was Mid-October, and everyone was now fully accustomed to Hogwarts. Pretty soon, classes began, and they headed off toward Transfiguration.

"Hey Harry," Larry said. "Want to be my partner? I can't find anyone else!"

"Sure, why not?" Harry agreed. "Of course I'll be your partner!"

They partnered up and practiced transfiguring the pen they needed to. Hermione and Lily were partners, as well as James and Sirius, and Ron and Fergus Finnigan. (Sean's dad)

Next was Potions.

This time it was Hermione and Ron, Harry and Sirius, and then James and Lily. (They were kind of forced to by Slughorn, so they had no other option)

After making a complicated potion, they headed over to their extracurriculars.

"Hi, Helen," Hermione greeted.

"Hey," Helen smiled back.

They were going to work on an article done with another partner this time.

"Hey Snape," Hermione greeted politely.

"Hi," he smiled back. "Anything new?"

"Yeah." Hermione said dreamily. "Ron's now my boyfriend."

"Good for you," Severus chuckled.

They got to work on their report, and discussed things they should include. Pretty soon, they were done, and just needed to edit it.

"Listen, do you want to edit it this weekend?" Hermione asked. "Because today's a Friday, we can work on it more tomorrow.

"OK," he agreed.

Then, they headed over to Lunch.

"Remember, library on Saturday at four-o'clock." she reminded him, slipping over to the Gryffindor table.

"I'll remember," he promised, smiling. Then, he hurried over to the Slytherin table.

"What for?" Lily asked curiously.

"Newspaper," she said simply.

"Oh…" Lily trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Why do you hate Severus anyway?" Hermione asked irritatedly.

"I'll tell you at free period," she told Hermione, clearly nervous.

"OK," Hermione agreed.

After eating a delicious lunch, they hurried over to the dormitories.

"So what's up?" Hermione pondered curiously.

Lily explained her whole story with Severus.

"We met at the Muggle neighborhood I lived in. We had so much, and enjoyed ourselves, playing with bubbles. But the best part was when he told me about Hogwarts. At first I didn't believe him, but we got closer through his stories that he told me. We became best friends, sitting next to each other on the train every year we left. My sister didn't like him, so that's why I grew farther apart from her. I didn't matter. I had Sev. We became best friends, like brother and sister. Last year, when I went to help Sev, he called me a…Mudblood. I reckon he was too embarrassed to be helped by a girl. I've always wanted to forgive him….but I can't…" Lily finished, sobbing.

"It's OK," Hermione soothed her. "Why don't you just go and apologize?" she added. "He'll forgive you,"

"I guess….Hey, why don't I come with you tomorrow?" Lily brightened happily.

"Sure why not," Hermione said enthusiastically.

Lily hugged Hermione. "Thanks again!"

"Nah, it's fine," Hermione smiled.

They went back and watched James, Helen, Sirius, Ron, and Harry playing Quidditch. They cheered them on with Remus and Peter happily.

"Hey Peter," Hermione greeted. "How's Muggle engineering?" she asked curiously.

"It's great," Peter said, glancing at her. He was wearing a strange expression.

"Harry," she called to him.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, clearly concerned.

"Let's talk in private with Ron," Hermione told him.

They walked down to the Room of Requirements. They had about 10 minutes left of free period.

"I think we need to tell them," Hermione began.

"No," Harry said firmly.

"Harry's right," Ron agreed. "But why?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "We could prevent this from happening. All of it. Peter and Severus would be friendly with everyone, Sirius wouldn't have to spend 12 frickin' years at Azkaban, Remus wouldn't be so lonely, and….your parents would be alive." Hermione finished.

"You're right," Harry and Ron finally agreed.

"Great." Hermione said. "We'll have to tell Dumbledore." They sent a letter, and got a reply back, confirming that'll he'll be in the Room of Requirements.

That night, they all arrived at the Room of Requirements.

"Wow, this room's cool." James exclaimed.

"That's because it's the Room of Requirements. Appears whenever you need it. Useful, isn't it?" Dumbledore arrived, walking in.

"Professor!" the marauders, Lily, and Peter said, clearly taken aback.

"Are we in trouble?" Sirius asked, making the trio and Dumbledore chuckle.

"No," Dumbledore said, smiling gently.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lily asked confused.

"I'll explain," Hermione said, making everyone sit down on couches.

"OK," James agreed a little hesitantly.

"I made a potion that lets you go back in time," Hermione said.

"HOW?" the others except the trio and Dumbledore shouted.

"Long story," Hermione groaned.

"Continue," Remus said.

"No more interruptions," Hermione glared around the room.

"I found a book in the library. Specifically, in the forbidden section. " Hermione began. "After secretly making that potion, I made Harry and I drink it. We travelled back in time, and disguised ourselves with a few charms. Then, we rented a room, meeting Lily. Harry and Ron went to the shop and met James and Sirius, and then I met Remus at the park. After arriving at Hogwarts, we repeated our classes like it was nothing and made even more friends." Hermione finished.

"So that's why you're so smart!" Peter said.

"She was smart before, too," Ron glared at Peter, making him shrink backwards.

"Leave Peter alone, Ron," James said, making Ron look back at Hermione.

"So what's the future like?" Lily asked curiously.

"Hate to break it to you, but everyone besides Remus, Peter, and Dumbledore are dead." Harry replied simply, leaving everyone's mouth hanging open.

"What? How?" Sirius asked, eyes wide.

"I think we better introduce ourselves first," Harry said. Hermione nodded and then undid the spell.

"I'm Harry, Harry James Potter," he said, grinning. Everyone gaped in shock.

"You look a lot like James except you have Lily's green eyes." Sirius proclaimed.

"What? How?" James asked, echoing Sirius with his eyes wide.

"Who's your mom?" Remus asked curiously. James leaned in.

"Just look at my eyes," Harry said, smirking.

James leaned closer. "No…." he said.

"Yeah. I'm James and Lily Evans Potter's son." Harry said.

"Seriously?" Lily asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Well, I did see a little bit of good in you," Lily said, grinning at him, and shocking everyone.

"Thanks," he smiled back at her and took her hand.

"Awww…" Helen cooed.

"Shut up!" James bellowed.

"I'm still here you know," Dumbledore indicated his presence, his eyes twinkling.

"Sorry," James muttered.

"It's fine, my boy!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Anyway…I'm Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Jean and Kurt Granger." Hermione said. "I'm Muggleborn."

"And I'm Ronald Billius Weasley!" Ron said.

"Weasley, eh?" James said. "Are you by any chance related to Arthur Weasley?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ron said.

"You look a lot like him." James smiled.

"I think we better get back to our dormitories," Dumbledore said. "It's 11:30, already!"

The rest agreed, and they walked back to their dormitories, relieved. The secret was not a secret anymore.

**A/N: Yeah, it was ridiculously long….but, it works! **


	10. Learning More

**Time Travel & I Don't Work: **

**Chapter 10**

"So, anything else to tell us?" James asked. They were at the breakfast table.

"Nothing much," Harry said.

"Dumbledore sent us a letter," Hermione said while holding up a letter.

"What does it say?" Peter asked curiously.

"Bet you we have another meeting," Sirius added.

"Sirius is right," Hermione confirmed. "There's one today,"

"I'm just happy it's Friday," Remus said.

"Yeah," Helen agreed.

That night, they walked down to the Room of Requirements using Lily's smart dissolution charm.

"Hello, Professor," they greeted in unison.

"Hello," Dumbledore smiled. Turning to Harry, he said, "You might as well tell us the story of your life."

"Sure," Harry shrugged.

"OK, um….how to start…."he hesitated.

"It all starts on July 31st, 1980." Hermione interrupted, giving a Harry an I'll-do-it look. Harry simply nodded.

"So, everything was not really…normal." Hermione told them.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, confused.

"The wizarding world was in jeopardy. Voldemort was in control, and was fighting the world." Ron said abruptly.

"Anyway…There was a prophecy from Sybil Trelawney. It said that a boy born that day would be destined to fight Voldemort." Hermione explained.

"Who knew?" Dumbledore pondered.

"You, and….Severus Snape, aka Death Eater." Ron said gravelly.

Dumbledore nodded grimly, while Lily gasped.

"OK, so you guys all know about the Fideus Charm, right?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Sirius was put as secret keeper for the Potters." Hermione said.

"Big surprise," Remus grinned, and Sirius smirked.

"Because Sirius knew they would suspect it to be him, they changed secret keepers." Ron grimly remarked. "It was Peter."

"A year later, on October 31st, 1981, James and Lily Potter were killed. Because Lily protected Harry and loved him, Harry survived, but got the scar." Hermione explained.

Everyone turned to glare at Peter, and even raised their wands.

"Don't blame him," Harry said. "It's not his fault…yet." He added grimly.

"So did….Severus tell Voldemort?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Hermione confirmed. "But he begged Voldemort and fell on his knees for him not to kill you,"

"So," James remarked angrily, "He chooses to save Lily but kill Harry and I."

"Yeah," Harry said. "But then again, Sirius put his life in jeopardy and almost killed him."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"We'll get to that later," Ron said hastily.

The rest nodded.

"Where was Harry sent to live?" Lily questioned rather demandingly, noticing Harry flinch.

"Aunt Petunia's." Harry shuddered, making Lily widen her eyes in disgust.

"Well, Harry was picked by Hagrid on Sirius' flying motor bicycle, and then given to Dumbledore, who put him on the doorstep." Hermione muttered with disgust.

"Why?" Lily asked Dumbledore.

"I think it was because she was your sister," Dumbledore said gravelly. "It must have been blood wards, and the fact that she was related to you."

"UGH!" Lily exclaimed.

"Anything wrong?" James asked confused. "She's your sister."

"If I should call her one." Lily muttered, and then Snape walked in. They had made their amends last Saturday.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hi, Sev," Lily greeted nervously. _

"_Lily?" Severus asked, surprised._

"_I was really sorry for behaving like that and not letting you apologize," Lily apologized herself, tears brimming. _

"_Na, it's OK," Severus gave her a crooked smile. _

"_Friends?" he asked._

"_Friends," Lily agreed, giving him a hug, which he gladly did back. _

_Hermione watching, tears brimming as it reminded her of Harry and her. Brothers, rule, right? _

_She wiped away her tears, and walked over, grinning like a Cheshire cat. _

"_You guys made up, right?" she asked, already knowing the answer. _

_Severus and Lily grinned. _

"_Yes! My plan worked! "she exclaimed, given a glare by Madam Pince. _

"_This was your plan?" Severus whispered incredulously. _

"_Yeah," Hermione smiled back. "I already finished the essay for the Newspaper Club! Let's go and enjoy the weather outside," she added, and they rushed outside and chatted until lunch. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Lily? Hermione?" he asked confused.

"We're here too," James snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Severus snapped back sarcastically.

"Professor!" he exclaimed, seeing Dumbledore.

"Hermione will explain," Dumbledore told him. After everyone explained everything, he was shocked.

"I can't believe I did that! Sorry, Lily, James!" he apologized.

"Nah, it happened to me too, remember?" Peter reminded him.

"It's alright," Remus comforted. "It's in the future, not the past."

"Exactly," Helen agreed. "You have no control over what happened then….or will happen,"

"Thanks," Severus, said, smiling weakly.

"Why don't we just use a pensive?" Ron asked, curiously.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Harry agreed.

They all jumped into the pensive and shuddered as they landed kind of roughly.

They saw Harry getting his letter by Hagrid and Petunia's outburst.

"I'll kill her!" Lily yelled in rage.

"Don't worry…." James comforted.

"You're right," Lily agreed and continued watching, trying to calm herself down.

When they got to Diagon Alley, everyone chuckled when watching Harry there. When they saw Draco Malfoy, everyone got really pissed off with his behavior.

"Malfoy…dude, he had so much trouble with Fabian and Gideon Prewett." Peter gritted his teeth.

"Yeah," the Marauders agreed.

"You knew them?" Ron asked suddenly interested.

"Who doesn't?" Sirius questioned. "They were pretty good pranksters!"

"Oh…they were my Uncles that were killed in the war. My mum was their sister, so she named my twin brothers Fred and George….with an F and a G…" Ron explained, trailing off.

"Wait! Did you just say that was Molly?" Helen asked.

"Yeah…she's my mum," Ron added.

"She was a good friend, despite our age difference," Helen said. "She still comes over and chats around; she just got engaged to Arthur Weasley," she added, making Ron smile sadly. He missed his parents.

They went on, and everyone was grinning when they found out how Ron met Harry.

When they saw Harry meeting Hermione, everyone chuckled, but Helen couldn't help but notice that Remus looked kind of like Hermione then…with the brown eyes and brown hair, and obvious smarts. Helen giggled to herself, and smiling, walked over to the others.

"Hermione, how'd you every become friends with them?" Helen giggled.

"You'll see," Hermione grinned back.

They got to the part when they went down the boats.

"Some things never change…" Severus said, smiling fondly.

"Yeah," Lily agreed softly, "I still remember it vividly."

"Uh-huh," James said. "Peter fell out of the boat!"

"Hmmph," Peter muttered. "It was an accident, geez…"

Remus chuckled along with Sirius and James.

It got very tiring for everyone, and they got out of the Pensive and walked back to their dormitories.

**A/N: Yeah, I know….definitely not the best chapter around…but hey, it'll get better, guys! ; )**

**Hope the Seahawks win! ; )**


	11. More of the Stone's Story

**Chapter 11**

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**A/N: Sorry it's been 6 days….. **

**Hope you guys like this one! **

"The meeting with Dumbledore was cool." Peter said.

"Yeah," Remus agreed.

"Remmy's right," Helen added, "I wonder what we're going to see today."

"Hey, Dianne!" Lily greeted. She was the girls' best friend.

"Hey," Dianne grinned back. She sat down next to Sirius.

"Hi, Siri," she said, making him choke a bit.

She patted his back as he drank water.

"Err….hi," he muttered with a pink tinge, making her laugh.

Everyone else chuckled, and they hurried over to the Quidditch Pitch. It was Quidditch practice today. Everyone sat watching Helen, James, and Dianne as chasers, Ron as keeper, Harry as seeker, and Sirius and Peter as beaters. As soon as practice was over, they thought about what to do.

"Hey, why don't we go to Hogsmeade?" Remus suggested. "It'll be a lot of fun."

"Sure, why not?" Helen agreed.

They hurried over to Hogsmeade, laughing and talking.

Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Hey, want to go the tea shop?" she asked eagerly.

"What are we waiting for?" he grinned, and they went over there.

"I'm going with Ron and Hermione," Harry told the rest.

"Why?" Lily asked. "I don't think you should interrupt Hermione's date…"

"I'm sure Hermione won't mind; it'll only take a minute," he confirmed.

"Hey 'MIONE!" he yelled.

"What is it? Anything wrong?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Nah, I wanted to talk in private with you guys," he said. "That OK?"

"Sure," Ron agreed.

Instead of going to the tea shop, they decided to walk to the castle and went to the Room of Requirements.

"We'll be back," Hermione informed Lily.

"We just need to…talk," Ron said.

"Oh, OK!" Lily replied. "I'll tell everyone."

They sat down there.

"Listen guys….At first, I was thinking to obliviate them." Harry explained.

Hermione and Ron listened intensely.

"But now….why don't we make it a better future for all of us?" he asked rather hesitantly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in for it," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

Pretty soon, Dumbledore and the rest arrived.

"We'll show you how we became friends with Hermione," Harry said.

They watched Hermione run into the girls' bathroom and glared at Ron.

"Dude, that's really not cool." Sirius said angrily.

"Relax guys; he was a silly first year." Hermione pointed out gently, causing everyone to relax.

Watching Harry run into the girls' bathroom, James grinned at Harry.

"Wow, you've got your father's bravery and your godfather's recklessness." Sirius joked.

"Yeah," Harry grinned back.

"Ew, gross!" Lily and Peter said, glancing at the troll boogers.

"Yeah," the rest agreed, disgusted.

"Hey, why don't we look at that memory?" Lily pointed to what looked like a funny memory.

"You wouldn't want to see that…." Harry started.

"Too late!" Sirius said, and the memory changed.

The trio was in the Room of Requirements. (They knew about it all along….in my world XD)There was a TV Screen, with a Wii. A bushy haired first year picked up the CD and inserted it in eagerly.

"We're playing Mario and Sonic at the 2010 Winter Olympic Games," she announced happily.

"I've never heard of this." Harry said, glancing at the console.

"It's called a 2006 Wii," Hermione explained.

Seeing Ron's confused look, she added, "Courtesy of the author's friend, MeadowHasCome."

"THANK YOU!" Ron shouted at random, having Hermione and Harry nod, clearly agreeing.

"Aww….they're so lucky…" James whined.

"I'll get you one…someday." Me the author, said.

"Yea!" Sirius cheered.

"Back to the story…" I said.

"So….what do you want to play?" Hermione asked.

"Knuckles the Echidna!" Harry exclaimed. He said, "Let's do this!" with Knuckles.

Hermione selected Blaze. "Let's do this!" she said in unison with her.

"MUAH HA HA HA! Oh, how ironic fate can be!" she giggled at Harry's outburst, knowing it what it came from. (Mephiles the Dark XD)

Ron chose Silver. "Here we go!" he grinned.

"Come on…let's choose Dream Ice Skating!" Hermione chose.

"Yeah….definitely Sonic World." Harry confirmed.

"Err…what's Figure Skating?" Ron asked.

"It's a Muggle sport," Hermione explained.

The game began, with the music as Ave Maria! Hermione gracefully did a bunch of twists and turns as Blaze, getting a perfect in everything.

"Nice job!" Ron congratulated.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled back, relieved.

Harry did an overall performance, with Oks, Perfects, and a few mistakes.

"You did great, Harry!" Hermione said.

"Not as great as you," Harry modestly grinned.

"I'm next," Ron said.

He got up and made his character…do not so great poses and turns. "GET THIS STUPID THING TO WORK!" he shouted anxiously, spamming the controls.

"Ugh!" Ron muttered.

"It's OK," Hermione said. "Let's see the results."

"I was so FRICKIN close to Shadow!" Hermione exclaimed, aggravated.

"This is Ave Maria AND SHADOW," Harry added.

"Good point," Hermione agreed.

The memory faded, leaving the gang laugh like crazy and Dumbledore chuckle in amusement. The next memory was when everyone saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione asking McGonagall.

"You actually tried to ask…HER!?" Peter asked incredulously.

"It was worth a try," Harry shrugged.

"Wow," Remus shook his head in amusement, causing everyone else to chuckle.

They watched Harry walking down to the stone and Snape clearly suspicious.

"For once, I'm agreeing with my future self." Severus said grimly.

"Yeah, you guys should be ashamed of yourself," Lily said furiously, while the trio shrugged.

"Hey, it was a good cause!" Hermione pointed out, causing Lily to accept what they did.

They watched Harry hand Hermione the flute.

"What the heck? Ew, girl germs!" Peter said childishly, causing the Marauders to laugh and the rest roll their eyes.

"Seriously, Peter!" Helen said angrily, making Remus chuckle.

"So Harry, every single teacher put a charm to protect?" Dumbledore asked, pondering his thoughts, clearly paying more attention to the memory.

All attention went back to Dumbledore.

"Hermione…that was advanced," Helen gasped when Hermione did the blue light charm.

"Wow," everyone agreed and praised her.

"Thanks," Hermione said with a blush.

"Wow…" Remus gasped, while the others stared out in shock.

The keys were everywhere, and everyone watched astonished as Harry caught the one.

"You're a great seeker," James complimented cheerfully.

"Thanks," Harry grinned.

They walked on and saw the great chess set.

"You've got skills, man," Sirius remarked astonished.

Ron nodded, and smiled slightly.

"Ron, what were you thinking, sacrificing yourself!?" Remus asked incredulously.

"I had to save the stone, Harry, and….Hermione," Ron shrugged.

The others shook their heads in exasperation, and went on.

As they watching Hermione, they complimented her again on her intelligence.

"It was nothing," she said, slightly pink.

"It was pretty cool," James said to Severus.

"Thanks," Severus said gratefully, making Lily grin.

They all cringed at the troll.

"Quite a nasty troll…" Dumbledore paused.

"It was Quirrel," Hermione confirmed.

Dumbledore nodded, and they watched as Harry went in by himself.

"QUIRREL!" they all yelled in shock along with Harry.

**A/N: The story ends here….will happily post next chapter sometime next week.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING, PEEPS! ; - ) **


	12. Seriously?

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**Chapter 12: Seriously?**

**A/N: Please read and review! Me too, sparkie926…It's getting old, but hey, I still play it! **

**I'm a Believer: This song belongs to the Monkees. I don't own it. **

* * *

**Yes, this has been revised and edited as of 3/13/14. : ) **

* * *

"Remus, when's our next meeting?" Harry asked Remus.

"According to the letter, it's today at 9:00." Remus confirmed.

"That's not too bad of timing," Peter shrugged.

"Yeah," Helen agreed.

"Hey," Hermione and Ron greeted, sitting down. Who knows what they've been doing alone? (That was a hint, kid!)

"Our next meeting is today, Sunday, at 9:00." Lily told the couple.

Hermione merely nodded, while Ron just said "OK."

"Time for Quidditch practice!" James said happily.

"Hey Hermione, want to go to the library while they practice? I need to return a few books." Lily asked.

"Sure!" Hermione agreed happily.

"OK, let's go!" Lily said. The two rushed off to the library, and the rest headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hey Sev," Lily greeted, and Hermione grinned.. He was sitting at the library, studying for the next Potions test.

"Lily, Hermione," he grinned at them.

Lily returned her books at the checkout counter, and the three headed outside watching the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Hey James," Severus began. (A/N: The name Snape is going to be used in the pensive; Severus is the present one that Lily considers her bro)

"Yeah?" James asked, looking up..

"Listen, why we don't…umm…become friends?" he asked.

"Sure," James said immediately. "You're a new Marauder."

"Yay!" Peter exclaimed happily.

"That makes five Marauders," Remus said.

"Well…if you include Lily, Helen, Harry, Hermione, and Ron…." Sirius broke off.

"TEN MARAUDERS!" Peter said excitedly.

"That's right," James, looking amazed at the number.

"Hey guys," Dianne greeted. She sat down with them.

"And Dianne." Sirius added.

"What?" she asked them, clearly curious.

"Congratulations. You're an official Marauder." Sirius told her.

"Thanks, Siri," she hugged him and squealed excitedly.

"You're welcome," he said with a blush.

She merely grinned, and then fist bumped. Hard.

Sirius groaned, shaking his hand in pain.

"Siri, I'm so sorry," she said, clearly feeling bad. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sirius smiled, then added, "Don't do those crazy killer fist bumps."

She smirked, and the rest walked and plopped underneath a tree.

"Hey James, could I use a little along time?" Sirius asked.

"Whatever, bro," James grinned.

Sirius walked down the hallway, and then started singing that Muggle song he liked.

**I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me  
Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams  
**

(Girls stared at him with hearts in their eyes.)

**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

(a few girls ran crying, mostly his exes)

Sirius just shrugged and continuing running down the hallway until he finally reached the common room, just mumbling it to the Fat Lady and then continued singing.

**I thought love was  
More or less a given thing  
But the more I gave the less  
I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain  
**

(He nodded along to the song, laying down his bed and stared ceiling.)

**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

He takes out a picture of Dianne, and looks at it lovingly.

**What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain**

**And then I saw her face**  
**Now I'm a believer**  
**Not a trace**  
**Of doubt in my mind**  
**I'm in love**  
**I'm a believer**  
**I couldn't leave her**  
**If I tried**

He continues grinning at the picture, and smiles at he puts in back in the cabinet next to him.

**Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer **

He opened the window and yelled out like a madman, "YO, peeps! I'm a believer!" People gave him a 'WTH' look and then continued on whatever they were doing. Dianne was walking by herself heard the song. She knew something was up.

He grinned sheepishly, and then closed the windows.

"Hey," he heard a feminine voice.

"AAHHHH!" he screamed and jumped on his bed with his wand out, clearly startled. He looked and front of him, and was greeted by the sight of a girl in dirty blond hair.

"What. The. Heck? DIANNE?" he asked incredulously.

"Sorry to startle you, Siri," she said sheepishly. Then, she started giggling at him. He was still standing on his bed with his wand out, looking like some Jedi with a Lightsaber.

"Nah, it's OK." Sirius said reassuringly, jumping lightly.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What do you mean, 'What's up?'?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "You burst in my room, made me scream and jump, and it was just to ask me 'what's up'?"

"Really, Siri." Dianne shook her head at him, then looked up into his grey eyes. "I heard you say, err….yell, I'm a Believer. So who do you like?" she asked.

"Uhh….nobody." he said.

"I know your lying..." she smirked.

"What…how!?" he asked. "No…"

"Your face tells me otherwise…" she teased.

"I'm not telling you….not that I like anybody," he added hastily.

"Like I believe that," she smirked.

He smirked back, grinning mischievously at his plan.

"Dude, I'll let you find out."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked innocently. (Yeah, right...LOL)

"You're on your own in finding out," he told her.

"IT'S ON!" she grinned.

James walked in, seeing them talking face to face. She was STILL trying to persuade him.

"Please...please," she pleaded.

"Hey," he started, but stopped seeing them so close.

"What do you call this…shipping...Diarius?" Harry smirked, also stepping in.

"It's not what it looks like." Sirius said hastily, blushing.

Dianne added defensively, "And you support Jamily...or Jily?"

He blushed.

"Yeah, we believe that." Ron grinned, walking in.

"It's true! In fact, I'm leaving right now." Dianne muttered, pink, walking past them.

James, Harry, and Ron all had 'yeah right' faces on when Sirius tried protesting.

"Uh..no!"

"Hey Ron," Hermione said, kissing Ron on the cheek.

"Hey," he greeted back with a blush.

"So what's up?" she asked, turning to the rest of the boys.

"Nothing much," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah," James and Sirius agreed in unison.

"Oh…Dianne just burst into the room and turned red." Hermione smirked, turning to Sirius. "Anything happen?"

"Uhh…no." he murmured.

"SURRRRRE…." Ron teased.

Sirius groaned and glanced at the ceiling.

"It's ON, DIANNE!" he shouted at her when everyone met up. She had put a bucket on the door, causing him to get soaked.

"Uh-huh.." she smirked.

They all walked down to the Room of Requirements as soon as they finished their dinner.

"Miss. Granger, you need to drink this potion." Dumbledore informed Hermione.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"OK," she agreed. Suddenly, she pointed her wand between his eyes. She had to, of course, make sure it was really Dumbledore.

"What's your favorite flavor of jam?" Harry asked threatening him.

"Raspberry." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"OK, it's him." Ron relaxed.

"You children are naturals when deciding about protection," Dumbledore commented.

"Thanks," Hermione grinned, and Dumbledore smiled gently. She reminded him of himself at such a young age.

Hermione drunk the potion, and then winced. Suddenly, a scroll appeared, starting from Hermione and going towards her family.

Hermione fainted, and Ron caught her.

"Seriously?" Sirius' said, clearly shocked.

Everyone else stared at the paper, clearly unsure if this was real.

**A/N: Hope you liked my Cliffhanger! MUAH HA HA HA!**


	13. Learning the 'Serious' Secrets

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**Chapter 13: 'Serious' Questions Answered**

"Hermione, what's going on?" Helen asked gently. "I'm a tad confused."

"You told us you were Muggleborn," Remus said in an accusatory tone. He was pretty angry at her.

"I thought I was…" Hermione mumbled, clearly not knowing what to say.

"It's fine, Remus," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Didn't I mention I had my concerns? I thought so after familiar traits."

Above Hermione's name on her family tree, it read:

**Lyall Lupin and Hope Howell-Lupin Harold Albert Potter and Lucy Helen-Potter**

** Remus Lupin-Helen Potter-Lupin /James Albert Potter-Lily Evans Potter **

** Hermione Jean Lupin Harry James Potter **

Harry grinned, despite the situation.

"We're cousins!" he yelled happily.

"No wonder I felt a connection towards you," Hermione softly smiled. Ron got up and kissed her forehead gently.

"It's going to be alright," he took her hands and was about to kiss her, but he stopped when he saw everyone looking.

"Ah, young love," Dumbledore sighed, making Ron and Hermione blush even HARDER, if that was possible.

"PROFESSOR LUPIN!" Hermione called to the nearest fire, hoping it would work. She really wanted to talk to the other Remus from her time.

"Professor?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "I though-" he was cut off.

"Hermione!? How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Remus!," an older Remus stepped out. He turned and saw the others. He quickly recovered, though, much to their surprise. "Dumbledore told me," he explained when seeing everyone's confused looks about why he was not really surprised.

"Who are you?" the younger Remus asked demandingly, making the ex-Professor slightly smile.

"I'm Remus John Lupin," the Professor explained.

"The future me!?" the younger one's eyes widened, especially when the older one simply nodded.

"Explain this," Harry told our favorite Professor, pointing to the scroll, which he handed.

"HERMIONE!?" Remus fainted.

"Wow, Harry…." Ron began.

"Shh…he didn't faint for very long." Hermione shushed him, leaning over Remus.

"Remus…you OK?"

"HERMIONE!" he cried again happily, and then hugged her. Hermione returned the hug back, and smiled at him. He put his hands on her shoulders and took a good look at her.

"You've grown so much….yet you still have my eyes,"

"What happened?" Harry pondered curiously.

"Is this some joke?" Peter asked confused.

Remus narrowed his eyes, but continued. "No….Hermione was kidnapped when she was very little. Helen and I dropped her off at an orphanage to make sure nothing else would happen….but Helen died on the way back….they took her…" unable to say more, he broke down into tears.

"If this makes you feel better…I'll call you…dad." Hermione smiled, even though tears were coursing down her cheeks. Remus smiled, and they hugged, making everyone 'Awww' at how cute they were. Pretty soon, they dried their tears.

"Mum and Dad told me I was adopted….but they still loved me very, very, much," Hermione recalled.

Ron grinned at her and Harry gave her a 'thumbs up'.

"And Harry…being my nephew…" Remus ruffled Harry's hairdo, making Harry smile.

"And Ron…for just being Ron," he shook his head, grinning and clasped his hands with him. "Take care of our Hermione."

Ron merely nodded and smiled.

"This is wonderful news," Dumbledore smiled.

"For sure," Peter agreed.

Helen and the past Remus blushed, clearly unsure of what to say.

"Take care," Remus turned around and waved. "I've got some Order business."

"Wait! Who's my godfather and godmother?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Severus and Amelia Snape," Remus told her, STILL smiling.

"Wow…" Hermione broke off, clearly unsure….

"Yeah this was a shock…and a big one…" Remus assured her. "I understand why you're surprised…but James and Sirius didn't know…"

"What about Sirius and I?" Dianne asked. She had been quiet the whole time, and it was a lot for her to take in.

"You too…were married…but then Dianne died," Remus told her with a painful look on his face.

"How?" Dianne wondered out loud.

"Death Eaters." Remus replied simply, turning away.

"Oh…" Dianne shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I really got to go," the older Remus shrugged. "Bye, Hermione, Harry, Ron, James, Albus, Sirius, Peter, Dianne, and….Helen." he smiled a little sadly and stepped back in the fire.

"I'll be leaving you guys to talk alone," Dumbledore smiled gently and walked back to his office.

"That was so un-totally expected," Lily burst out.

"Sorry for accusing you earlier." Remus apologized profusely. "I had no idea!"

"Nah, it's OK." Hermione assured.

"I had a crush on Remus since we met." Helen admitted, turning pink.

"I knew they liked each other…but I didn't know it would go THIS far!" Sirius exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Uh…I gotta go." Remus declared. The Marauders gave him knowing looks.

"It's your time of the month, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Uhh….Ron….that just sounds SOOO wrong…" Sirius broke off.

Peter started laughing, and everyone joined in, INCLUDING Remus.

"Wow, I'm really lucky to have such great friends…" Remus smiled.

"And a daughter." Hermione added, making Helen grin.

"You know, you and Remus have plenty of similarities, Hermione!" Harry told her.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "Chocolate (Hermione and Remus drooled), Sucking at Quidditch (they both glared at Ron), and being all…wolfy."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you're a bit more moody during Full Moon, eat a LOT more then (HEY!), and even growl a little." Ron explained.

"What are you, her personal stalker?" Peter joked, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Let's go," Dianne said.

"Yeah, it's getting late," Sirius agreed.

They all trudged up to their dormitories, still kind surprised at what had happened.

**A/N: Yeah, it was kind of short, but hey, I started a new story! XD **


	14. Starting Harry's 2nd Year

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**Chapter 14: More to School**

* * *

**Yes, this has been updated as of 2/19/14! : )  
**

**In case you peeps what to know what I got for my birthday, I got a Shadow the Hedgehog plushie, Amy Rose plushie, and a Shadow school BINDER. XD  
**

* * *

Halloween was coming up, and the weather had gotten a bit chilly. Quidditch Practice was as awesome as ever…with warming charms, of course. The rest of the Marauders were watching the 5th Quidditch Match.

"WOO! GO HARRY, RON!" Hermione yelled.

"SIRIUS! JAMES!" Helen shouted for her brothers, making Lily slightly cringe due to their loudness.

"And Black hits the Bludger getting Malfoy, saving Roberts!" Remus exclaimed in the microphone, making the Gryffindor crowd lean in excitement. (BTW, that's just Dianne Roberts)

Hermione suddenly heard a horrifying roar, but it just turned out to be from Jenny Prewett's wand.

"Jenny! Nice to see you!" Hermione greeted.

"Hey, Hermione, Helen, Lily," Jenny grinned.

They chatted for a while, and then suddenly grew intense as Harry was about to catch the snitch.

"GRANGER! GRANGER!" the Gryffindors shouted as Harry was just about to grab it. Suddenly, he lurched backwards, and his broom was grabbed by someone.

"Who?" he turned around, confused.

"MALFOY!" he spat out angrily. (Yes, they are against the Slytherins)

"FOUL!" Madam Hooch called, letting Gryffindor take a free shot.

Helen aimed the Quaffle, and then threw it in the hoop perfectly.

"WHOO! SCORE!" she shouted happily.

"Nice," James told her.

"Thanks, bro!" she exclaimed happily.

The game continued, and the Gryffindors CREAMED the Slytherins.

"Nice game," Lily told them.

"Thanks," James replied with goo-goo eyes, causing her to back away a bit and everyone stifle their laughter…except for Sirius.

"Her expression…" he burst out laughing like crazy, not really helping the situation.

"Who do you like?" Dianne suddenly asked Sirius.

"Dianne…." Sirius sighed dreamily.

"WHAT!?" she looked shocked.

"Uh-oh…" Sirius tried to take off, but she took his hand.

"Me too, Siri, me too." Dianne smiled softly.

The kissed, making everyone 'aww' again.

"Hey Pete," Sirius said after.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"Time for mission set up," James smirked.

"For who?" Peter asked. "Everyone's fine…"

"Not you." Lily grinned.

"Uh-oh," Peter mumbled.

"Just give us a few weeks," Hermione smiled.

"Our Hermione's always right," Ron agreed.

They hurried over to the Room of Requirements, as the older Marauders were going to learn about Harry's second year.

"Hello," Dumbledore greeted.

"Hi, Professor," the Marauders greeted. Severus stepped in, "Nice to see you, too."

"It's very nice to see you," Dumbledore started, and then added, "We are now starting Harry's second year."

"Harry, jump into the Pensive," he instructed. Harry nodded, and then jumped in with everyone else.

"Ugh…" Helen murmured. "I am NEVER going to get used to this feeling."

"It's alright," Remus comforted.

"OK, so where were we?" Harry asked.

"My foolish son risked his life," Lily snapped.

"Same ol' Lily," Severus grinned.

"No offense or anything…." Harry started.

"Could you please not call Harry...son?" James finished, making Harry nod in agreement. Severus looked ready to explode with laughter, as did the rest.

"Right…sorry," she apologized sarcastically, then added angrily, "SORRY for caring, geniuses." She glared at them, making Dumbledore shake his head in amusement and everyone else howl in laughter.

"Seriously…." Sirius shook his head, still laughing.

"Dude, 'serious' and 'Sirius' jokes are like….first year," James told him, making everyone laugh again and Sirius scowl.

"Grr…" he mumbled.

"Geez, that guy overreacts!" Peter glared at Vernon with everyone else.

"Poor Harry…" Lily shuddered.

"I know...with your sister," Severus flinched.

"What the heck?" Helen jumped back when she noticed Dobby meet Harry.

"He really seems to be overdoing it…" Remus sweatdropped. (I honestly don't care that Harry Potter isn't an anime! XD)

"For sure," James agreed, and then shuddered when watching Dobby explain his hands.

"I'm thinking this is Malfoy…." Sirius suggested.

"Who else would try to do something to Harry?" Dianne cracked her knuckles loudly and angrily, making everyone jump.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine, my dear," Dumbledore assured. "I personally agree."

She smiled shyly, and then watched with everyone else.

"Harry, you did go to Hogwarts, didn't you?" Lily asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed.

"But why…" James began, but cut off when he saw Uncle Vernon come in yet again.

"That man," Lily glared. If looks could kill in a pensieve, Vernon would be long dead. He was complaining to Harry about the joke he was going to tell the Masons.

"Dude, that joke is one of the worst jokes EVER!" Sirius exclaimed incredulously.

"I know," Dianne agreed, "And he's such a jerk."

"More like beef JERKY with the fat," Remus joked despite of the situation, causing everyone to laugh.

The followed Harry down the stairs, and watched in sympathy as Harry got covered in cake.

"I didn't know it was THIS bad," Hermione shuddered.

"Dobby's trying to help or something, but he's overdoing it," Helen said.

"You should have seen worse with my parents," Severus hung his head, and was patted on the back with Lily. Everyone looked at Harry and Severus sadly.

"Mate, I didn't know they were emotionally abusing you," Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You should have told us," Hermione whispered. "We're your friends,"

"I was planning to," Harry mumbled into Hermione's shoulder as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Still…."she broke off, tears streaming.

"You should have told us earlier," Ron said sadly. He had a few tears, but wiped them away.

"The point is, how is Harry going to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore frowned when he saw Vernon tighten up the screws.

"That Vernon," Lily grumbled. "First chaining up my son, and then screwing up my sister...even though she already is..."

"I know," James agreed heartily, looking ready to punch something.

They watched Ron Weasley come up with the car.

"Woohoo! Ron to save the day!" Hermione cheered, grinning.

"Wow, Ron….risking your own life to save a friend," Helen smiled. "Such bravery."

"It was nothing!" Ron mumbled, his ears red.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sirius protested. "You got Harry into Hogwarts."

"That's more than what I ever did for my friends," Peter smiled sadly.

"Nonsense!" now James defended Peter. "Bro, we're changing the FUTURE, remember?"

Peter grinned, and then watched the twins eagerly.

"Wow, they are identical to the last freckle," Dianne gaped.

"I know," Sirius agreed.

"I have a feeling we would be great friends if we ever had the chance to meet," James grinned.

"James!" Lily shook her head, clearly exasperated.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"Never mind…" she mumbled, and then watched the scene change.

"The Weasleys' are ever so nice," Dianne smiled happily.

"Reminds me so much of Lily," Severus smiled, and then put an arm around Lily.

"Again…that's just thanks to my mum," Ron blushed, and then turned even redder when watching the scene take place.

He winced. "I still remember the yelling…I felt so guilty,"

"At least you weren't in REALLY big trouble," Hermione reassured, making Harry nod in agreement.

The watched Harry eat.

"Wow, your mum is too kind," Helen told him.

"Yeah, that's just her," he smiled, and continued watching.

Pretty soon, the scene changed back to when Harry was leaving.

"Gee, I wonder if Harry will ever deal with Dobby again," Lily wondered out loud.

"I dunno…" Helen shrugged.

"I never really had encounters with house-elfs," Severus shrugged.

"I've seen some...but me neither," Remus told him.

They stepped out of the pensieve, and then walked back to their dormitories.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it's been a while since I updated…ACT testing was this weekend. **

**Anyway, my 12****th**** birthday is on the 19****th****, so…yeah. We're going to see the new LEGO movie next weekend and then go out to lunch at Applebee's. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Today I was like, OMG, almost FORTY reviews! **


	15. Jily Time!

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**Chapter 15 (ALREADY!?): JamesxLily Shot**

**A/N: WOOHOO! Yeah, I'm 12 when writing this! **

**I'd like to thank: Alyssa12112, Blenda73 (haven't seen you in a while), Commandd0g, Gingy1989, Jharry1960, Sinistra Chant, Sunshine72, YogurtLemonGummyBear, fireflower297, kaykay25, kelseyPJHP1997, nightwing27, sparkie926, esthercabreraohio, fireflower297, issey989, tery98, and muyfan288for following or favoriting my story!**

**Thank you also to all you anonymous dudes! **

* * *

**Yeah, this has been edited and revised as of 2/23/201. ; ) **

* * *

"You guys ready for the dance this Halloween?" James asked the following morning at breakfast.

The trio simultaneously said, "What?"

"Well, the dance happens every year you know," Sirius looked at them incredulously.

"We never had in our time," Hermione leaned in, telling him. She didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Really? Weird," Remus shrugged.

"I don't think so," Ron said, surprising everyone. "I mean, it's that day….."

Harry and Hermione eyes widened.

"What do you mean by 'that day'?" Peter asked.

"The day you betrayed my parents," Harry turned away, and Peter realized.

"The day I died…." Lily broke off, clearly unsure of what to say.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded solemnly.

Peter looked troubled, and even had a few tears. "I'm so stupid," he continued regrettably, "I was always just the sidekick…or less."

"It's OK," Hermione hesitated a little, clearly wary of him.

"We're changing the future for the better," Ron brightly added, causing Peter to slightly smile.

"You guys STILL must think I'm a loser," he shrugged.

Harry shook his head, not really saying anything.

"Harry gave Peter a chance in the future to stay alive. He escaped…." Hermione explained the questioning looks given.

"Oh….." Lily whispered.

James just glanced at Peter sadly.

"Look, Peter…." Harry began, but hesitated.

"Ron's right, and furthermore, you're gonna be the good guy this time," Hermione smiled kindly.

"Thanks," he perked up.

"Shh…guys, you're making a scene!" Helen whisper-yelled.

"Sorry," Peter turned slightly pink, making everyone chuckle.

James grinned, and then started talking about Quidditch with the boys. Feeling bored, Lily, Hermione, and Helen walked away. Dianne was busy in the library.

"Hey, Sev!" Lily greeted.

"Hey, girls," he smiled.

They chatted for a while. Severus had to go, so the girls walked outside and plopped under the beech tree, eventually meeting the rest.

"So, you guys done with your homework?" Dianne asked. She too had just arrived.

"Yeah," Hermione shrugged. Today was a half day for them, so they would be going to class after lunch.

"Me too," Helen and Lily said in unison.

"I'm almost done," Harry replied.

"I've got a bit," Ron ran his hand through his hair, slightly glancing at Hermione.

"I'll help!" Hermione took his hand eagerly and almost DRAGGED him to the library with her enthusiasm.

Everyone chuckled while looked at the adorable couple. (Look to the bottom of the chapter if u want to read an A/N)

"So, what you want to do?" Helen asked the rest.

Everyone shrugged.

"Hey Remmy, can you teach me that potion that I told you about?" Helen turned to Remus, with a puppy dog face.

"Sure," he grinned, this time making HER blush.

"Come on!" she took his hand and they rushed off to the dungeons.

"I'm going with Sirius…." Dianne apologetically told Lily.

"Yeah, we're going to the Room of Requirements to hang out," Sirius smirked. "That leaves you two ALONE…."

Dianne and Sirius walked away, hand in hand.

Lily sighed and walked back to the castle, while James just grinned.

"So Lily, whatcha wanna do?" he asked, walking to catch up.

"Nothing with you," she snapped and was stepping up the stairs.

"Aw…come on, Lily….please!" he pleaded.

"No," she said firmly. She looked really pissed off.

"Oh, I get it," James smirked. "It's your time of the month."

"Shut up," she snapped yet again.

"Come on, please," James begged.

She walked up the girl's dormitory. James forgot that he couldn't follow her.

"Ugh," he groaned, holding his head. A few girls peeked out, giggling. It was Lily's turn to smirk as she walked in.

"Oh, yeah?" James grinned, and then did the levitating charm Ron used to see Hermione.

"Hey Lily!" he laughed seeing her incredulous expression.

Much to his surprise, however, she merely grinned and said, "Catch me if you can!" in a mocking voice. She ran down the stairs and out the common room. James ran after her.

Lily rushed down the hallway, tried to find a place to hide. She found a broom closet.

"Perfect," she smirked, stepping in.

James was looking carefully in the hallway for a red head blur.

"Hmm….where would Lily hide?" he pondered thoughtfully. "In the kitchens? Nah…"

Suddenly, he said, "I've got it!" snapping his fingers.

He started ranting about how Lily was such a nice person out loud, and he could swear that he heard a few giggles, and a broom closet slightly shaking.

"Lily," he smirked and walked in, seeing her slightly disappointed face. Suddenly, he heard a lock click.

"What the-" he broke off when he heard snickering.

"Jamie, you're in here for fifteen minutes with your girlfriend," Helen's voice said.

"WHAT!?" Lily and James shouted, clearly wanting to get out.

"Helen, maybe we shouldn't-"Remus broke off seeing her expression.

"They need to get together," Helen rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Let's think of this as payback," Remus grinned.

"Get me outta here! What did we do?" James groaned.

"Lily tried to take ANOTHER picture of Remmy and I," Helen said defiantly. Remus blushed.

"I never did, did I?" she asked.

"You tried," Helen pointed out.

"Grr…" Lily slumped down to the ground.

"And James tried to Aquamenti me," Remus smirked.

"I wish I didn't….I'll make it up," James tried.

"This is your 'make-up'," Remus laughed along with Helen.

"Bye-bye, see you in fifteen minutes," Helen walked hand-in-hand with Remus, laughing like CRAZY.

After a while…

"I'm sorry," James apologized.

"Nah, I'm the one who decided to run and play this game," Lily shrugged. "I should be sorry."

"Lily, do you….like me?" James asked hesitantly. "I should stop going after you if you don't."

"Yes, I do," Lily whispered. They leaned in, and before they knew it, they were kissing.

"OK, time's up!" Helen said.

She opened the door, and gasped seeing them making out.

"Sorry," Lily said blushing with James.

Remus stood back, trying to support himself.

"Our plan worked!" he then high-fived Helen.

They walked back to the common room, and Lily and James' face was still red.

**A/N: Yeah, this was kinda a filler...until next time!OK, I try to update at least TWICE a week...See you guys next time! XD  
**

**This morning, I was like, OMG, OMG, OMG! Almost FIFTY reviews! We're getting there!  
**

**Oh, and for the Romione thing...can you hardly believe that JKR said Harry/Hermione would be better!? I honestly thought they were like SIBLINGS...**


	16. A Surprise

**Chapter 16: A Surprise  
**

**Sorry…it's been THREE days…. : (**

**But in my defense, I have had testing….in Math AND Science in the same day! : (**

**Oh, and ISTEP is coming soon….it's kinda like state testing, so I might be kind of busy. **

**But on the good side, I'll try to update A.S.A.P.! : ) **

**Plus, this one has a cliffhanger! I admit, there isn't much going on in the Pensieve...but I'll get that covered later on! ; ) **

**Remember people...reviewing inspires me! Come on, guys! *puppy dog eyes* **

* * *

**Yes, this has been revised and added some words and more details! ; )  
**

* * *

"So, Jamie really enjoyed it," Helen finished explaining to Hermione, who was trying her best to stifle her laughter.

"Uh, there's a problem, guys," Lily reminded them, although a tad pink.

"Oh yeah," Hermione remembered. "So, you don't know your relationship with James,"

"HE was my first kiss, too," Lily recalled, making the girls' eyes go wide.

MEANWHILE….

"Prongs, does that make your relationship with Lily become MORE than FRIENDS?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno, Padfoot….." James broke off, looking confused himself.

"Hmm…..I think you should talk to her," Remus suggested.

"Yeah, it'll help you guys," Peter agreed.

"Who are you to suggest? Grr…you were the one who put me in this situation anyway!" he tackled Remus down to the ground, leaving the rest laugh like crazy.

"But seriously, I agree with Remus," Harry told them after the laughter died down.

"You can't just run away from the problem," Ron clearly agreed, too.

"Fine…." James muttered, walking into the common room.

Harry and Ron high-fived.

"What for?" Sirius asked looking at them.

"The girls came up with an excellent plan," Ron explained.

"We leave them alone but secretly spy," Harry smirked.

"Ooh…I'm in!" Peter grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's do this!" Remus looked thrilled.

The common room was completely empty, but Lily and James walked down.

"Hey Lils," James greeted nervously messing up his hair.

"James," she simply nodded.

"Look, about last night-" James was cut off when Lily covered his mouth.

"I'll speak," she began hesitantly. "The main thing here is our relationship. Are we just friends….or more?"

"I dunno that, either," he shrugged, still kind of nervous, but at least happy that she didn't know either.

"I really like you, remember?" Lily turned red.

"Yeah, and so do I," he blushed.

"So, we're together?" Lily asked with a slightly hopeful look.

"Sure we are!" James grinned and they kissed. Suddenly, they heard a click.

"Oooh….I told you, it's PAYBACK!" Hermione grinned and then dashed away happily. Lily chased after her.

"GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled, chasing Hermione in circles.

"On one deal! You give me my photo and I give you yours," Hermione said.

"Sure," Lily consented, and then they exchanged photos.

"Ron! Here's the photo!" Hermione handed it to Ron, who blushed slightly but pocketed it.

Pretty soon, they hurried over to the Room of Requirements and met Severus. Because Dumbledore wasn't able to come, he just requested them to give him their memories later on.

"Where were we?" Harry pondered.

"We were at the part when you were at the Weasleys'…." Helen told him.

"I think Harry will go to Hogwarts in the end," Severus suggested.

"Yeah, me too!" James agreed with Severus for the first time. Ever.

Everyone's jaws dropped, except Lily, who merely smiled.

"Geez, you guys overreact," James rolled his eyes, making everyone chuckle and Severus shake his head.

They watched him go to the platform at get into the car as the scene changed.

"You are so not doing this." Lily said in horror.

"Relax, Lils, he made it alive!" James tried to comfort.

"That's reassuring!" she rolled her eyes and watched them walk into Hogwarts.

The decided to leave and then continue later, as it was getting late. Besides, they didn't want to handle too many memories at once for Dumbledore because it might get dangerous,

Harry sighed.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked.

"Err…nothing….just that everyone's together…." he shrugged, making Hermione smile.

"Let's just stay here alone," Hermione told him.

"Ronnikins, would mind if Harry and I had a talk…in private?" she asked Ron, clearly unsure of what he was going to say.

"Sure! You guys are cousins after all," he smiled and waved.

She waved back and walked with Harry there.

"OK, what do you wanna talk about?" Harry lay on the sofa, glancing at her. She sat across from him.

"About Ginny," she brightened.

"What about her?" Harry confusedly asked. He was a bit pink in the cheeks, though.

"It's obvious you like her," she shook her head in amusement.

"Uh….no?"

"Uh…yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!" After Harry realized what he said, he face palmed.

"That trick always works!" Hermione snickered in amusement, making Harry turn even PINKER.

"Grr…I hate you so much right now..." he mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but then continued, "Write a letter to her,"

"I'm just doing this to not get hexed, you know," he shrugged and spoke out loud, letting the auto quill that appeared write it.

_Dear Ginny, _

_This might sound very strange to you, but I like you…a lot. No, this isn't one of Fred and George's pranks, I assure you! But anyway, I knew you liked me before…Since first year to fourth. I didn't really know much about witches then, but….blame Ron! It's not like he was a good influence in that area for sure!  
_

_I still remember that poem you gave me when I was in second year. To be honest, it's still in my room. I remember being embarrassed and running away, but hey, I was a midget second that card you gave me in the hospital wing? I have that, too... just under a silencing charm.  
_

_I'm sorry for not telling you earlier and embarrassing you too…even though the apology is kinda late._

_Um...so, have a nice day! _

_Love, _

_Harry _

Hermione shook her head. "What a corny ending! 'Have a nice day'" she watched the letter vanish.

"What just happened?" Harry rubbed his eyes looking at the spt unbelievably.

"It went to Ginny," she said simply, giving him a 'I win!' look.

"Grr…." Harry groaned.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me!" she grinned.

"Fine, I admit I do like her, alright?!" Harry mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked. She wasn't sure she heard right.

"I LIKE HER!" Harry shouted in anger, making Hermione laugh like crazy and his anger turn into embarrassment.

"Oohh…." Hermione teased.

"Wow," he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, something appeared in a red blur.

Hermione fainted, Harry screamed.

**I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! XD**


	17. What are you doing here?

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: You guys haven't been reviewing as much! I mean, really people, there was ONE review for my last chapter! I'm losing a load of motivation….other than that, I thank my followers, favoriters, and the reviewers I have! **

_Flashback_

"_I LIKE HER!" Harry shouted in anger, making Hermione laugh like crazy and his anger turn into embarrassment. _

"_Oohh…." Hermione teased. _

"_Wow," he rolled his eyes. _

_Suddenly, something appeared in a red blur. _

_Hermione fainted, Harry screamed. _

_End Flashback_

"WHAT THE HECK!?" he yelled, clearly confused. There was a red headed girl clutching a letter.

Hermione woke up in a daze. "I'm not dreaming?"

"No," Harry told her. "It's her,"

Hermione's vision sharpened.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered, looking at the person in front of her. Out of nowhere, a bed appeared and the girl was on it. The letter was on a nightstand.

"Harry, get Ron and the rest!" she told him, and then rushed over to the bed herself.

MEANWHILE….

"Ron!" Harry finally found him.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen someone from our time," Ron joked.

"This is no time for joking! Just hurry up!" Harry scoffed.

Ron nodded at his seriousness, and they got everyone else.

"What happened?" Dianne asked. She was worried for Hermione.

"I'll tell you there," Harry said.

Finally, they reached the door.

"HERMIONE!" Harry called.

The door opened, and everyone walked in.

"No way," Ron breathed.

"Yes, it's her!" Hermione told him.

"Who's she?" Helen asked.

"Ginny!" Hermione called.

Ginny woke up but didn't open her eyes.

"I swear I could hear Hermione calling me," she muttered to herself.

Hermione grinned, despite the situation.

Ginny opened her eyes, seeing Hermione hovering above. "Hermione! I'm dreaming!"

"Uh…no…" Hermione shook her head. Ginny got up and hugged her. She moved aside so Ginny could get a good look at everyone.

"Sirius!" she cried and rushed to him, then hugged him. "Oh my goodness, this is real!"

He hugged back, but he was a tad confused.

"You're….Ginny, right? The one who took a liking to Harry during his second year?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," she blushed slightly.

"Ron!" she leaped into her brother's arms, "My favorite brother!"

Ron laughed, and Ginny turned to look at Harry.

"Hey!" she hugged him. Harry awkwardly hugged back.

"What's up?" he grinned.

"Nothing much….except my brother and his friends went back to the past, and I came with them when touching this letter," she glanced down and opened it. Harry turned pink.

After AND when she was reading the letter, she was slightly blushing.

"What?" Ron and the rest looked confused, while Hermione was stifling laughter.

"You…like me?" she looked up at Harry, and Harry nodded, grinning slightly.

She hugged him, and they just stared at each other until Ron snapped his fingers between them. "OI!"

"Hmmph…Ron, let them have their private moment," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, you guys gotta tell me everything!" Ginny jumped up and down.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "It's a LONG story!"

"OK, so what happened as soon as you guys came?" Ginny asked.

"We went shopping," Ron told her.

"And edited our looks," Harry placed the Glamor charm back on.

"Woah," she gasped.

"And then, they met me when boarding at the Leaky Cauldron." Lily added.

"I think you guys should introduce yourselves," Ginny said. "Then I can kinda figure out who you are,"

"OK, I'm Peter," Peter told her. She glared at him in disgust, until Harry explained that they were changing the future for the better good.

"Phew," she said, clearly relieved.

"I'm James Potter, and this is my FUTURE wife and current girlfriend, Lily Evans," James proudly said, making Lily roll her eyes smiling.

"Cool, Harry's parents, huh?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Lily confirmed.

"OK, I know you, Sirius, but who are you?" she asked, turning to Dianne.

"My name is Dianne, Dianne Roberts," she smiled and shook Ginny's hand.

"Pleasure," she smiled.

"And you are?" she turned to Helen.

"I'm Helen Potter, James' sister," she told her.

"Wow! I never knew Harry had an aunt! Nice to meet you," she grinned.

Helen smiled back.

"Professor!?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus smiled, and Ginny hugged him.

"Wow! This is the BEST day EVER!" Ginny yelled happily.

"I think you met everyone, right?" Hermione asked.

"Uh-huh," Ginny nodded. "It's nice to meet you all!"

"That's good," Hermione smiled.

"So what happened after you guys met Lily?" Ginny changed the subject.

"Lily and I became good friends," Hermione told her.

"And then, I met Sirius and James at Quality Quidditch Supplies with Hermione, Harry, & Lily!" Ron recalled.

"Ha, Ron nearly dropped the broom!" Harry snickered, making everyone laugh and Ron's ears turn slightly red. Although he was grinning slightly, of course.

"When I was in Nott's Bookstore, I saw Hermione after bumping into her," Remus remembered, grinning slightly. "I had no idea how important she was going to be to me," The Marauders smiled.

"We'll tell you more," Sirius began.

"But you need a nickname since you're a Marauder now," Remus grinned.

Ginny blinked.

"Really? What are your nicknames?" she turned to the new Marauders.

"I dunno," the girls, Harry, and Ron shrugged.

"I totally forgot!" James exclaimed.

"I'm Boomerang," Lily proclaimed.

"Why?" James turned to her looking confused.

"No matter where I am, I'm always making a comeback," she smirked.

James grinned, "I see it now!"

"I'll be…Cookie," Helen perked up.

James laughed. "I'm honestly not surprised."

"I like the name Artemis," Hermione wondered.

"Yeah, me too! Suits you, warrior princess!" Harry joked, making Hermione punch his shoulder lightly in amusement.

"I know…Silver!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, you are silver…with a heart of gold," Hermione smiled, and Ron blushed.** (A/N: Pun entirely intended from videogame chapter!) **

"Hmm…I like Hacksaw," Harry said.

Everyone turned to him.

"Hacksaw?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, where'd you get the idea?" Peter pitched in.

"I dunno….random," Harry shrugged.

"I want to be…Muffin!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Awesome nickname!" Hermione agreed.

"Thanks!" Ginny smiled. "Hmm….tell me the rest later. I think we've gotta go to Dumbledore's first,"

"Of course," Harry led the way, and they reached and knocked the door.

Dumbledore opened the door. "Oh my!" his eyes went wide.

**A/N: Yeah…slight cliffhanger! XD**


	18. Break?

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Whoa….18 chapters…already!? OK, Lily's a deer, Ron's a Jack Russell Terrier, Hermione's a swan, and Harry's a stag (same old, same old XD), but…but what should Dianne, Helen, or Ginny be? **

**OK, here's the poll: **

**Helen- **

**- Swan (like Hermione) **

**- Wolf (like Remmy, except she has control) **

**- Or…something else (just tell me your choice) **

**Dianne- **

**- Poodle (ok, that came out of nowhere) **

**- Hedgehog (where'd that come from? XD) **

**- fox (just something I thought of) **

**Ginny- **

**- Owl (just random) **

**- butterfly (that too) **

**- Something you thought of….I Dunno….**

**So, let me know through your peep's reviews, alright? I can't believe we reached FIFTY FRICKIN REVIEWS! WE GO, PEOPLE, LET'S KEEP THIS UP! XD**

**Sorry if it's been a tad too long. Heehee…**

* * *

**Yes, this has been edited as of 3/03/14. XD **

**(Yeah, I kinda did this in a hurry so I looked over it later this day) **

* * *

"So, Miss. Weasley came back, too?" Dumbledore asked. They had explained everything, including the memory.

"Yes," Ginny confirmed. "I saw this letter out of nowhere and decided to touch it."

"Oh, ok," he nodded, seemingly perplexed.

"There has been a lot going on," Dumbledore told them. "I think it would be wise to take a break,"

"What…why?" Harry asked.

"Well, Miss. Weasley came back in time, and so did you three," Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you need some time off. Don't you think this is a bit of stress?"

"Yeah!" Ron, Harry, & Ginny cheered.

"OK," Hermione sweat-dropped.

"It's settled, then. About 1 week, perhaps?" They agreed, and then he flooed Mr. & Mrs. Potter (there heads were in the fire) and explained to them about the situation. It took over thirty minutes to tell them a story, but nevertheless they chose to agree after much shock and surprise.

"I'll see you all there, dearies!" Mrs. Potter waved.

"OK," James smiled, and everyone took a bit of floo powder.

Harry shuddered feeling the weird sensation, but landed in Potter Manor finally.

"Hey, kids! Make yourselves comfortable in the living room. We'll be there in a few minutes," Mr. Potter told them kindly.

"OK," everyone agreed and followed Helen.

"So, how's school?" Mrs. Potter sat in the armchair along with Mr. Potter.

"Pretty, good," James shrugged.

"Same here," everyone agreed.

"OK, Dumbledore told us basically everything…but could you guys introduce who you are?" Mr. Potter asked. "We'd like to get to know you,"

"Sure," Harry grinned, removing the Glamour charm. "I'm Harry, Harry James Potter," he grinned seeing their expression.

"Have you met us in the future?" Mrs. Potter pondered curiously, yet excited, too.

"Sadly, no," Harry hung his head.

"Apparently, you guys died during a Death Eater raid during the end of James' seventh year," Hermione explained sadly.

They nodded in understanding, looking glum themselves.

"And you are….?" Mr. Potter wondered turning in Hermione's direction.

"Hermione Jean Granger….I mean, Hermione Jean Lupin," Hermione corrected herself.

"Why did you say 'Granger'?" Mrs. Potter asked, clearly confused.

"Oh…I found out I was adopted lately," Hermione told them. "Remus and Helen Lupin are my parents, and I'm currently dating Ron Weasley."

"I'm honestly not surprised," Mr. Potter grinned, making Mrs. Potter slightly giggle. Helen turned pink, Remus blushed, and Ron's ears turned red.

"OK, and you sitting by Harry...what's your name?" Mrs. Potter grinned.

"Ginerva Weasley, but call me Jinny. I'm Ron's sister," she pointed to Ron.

"Nice name," Mrs. Potter smiled, easing her nerves.

She turned to Dianne.

"I'm Dianne Roberts," Dianne introduced herself.

Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter smiled, "Pleasure."

She smiled, looking less nervous.

"So, anything new, Sirius?" Mr. Potter asked, turning to her.

"Nothing much, except that I am with Dianne," Sirius told him.

"She's a keeper," Mrs. Potter winked, making Sirius turn red with Dianne.

"Peter, pleasure again to meet you," Mr. Potter gritted his teeth.

"Hey, I know what I did in the future was terrible. But hey, I need to improve the future with the rest of my friends. And that's what we're going to do, right?" Peter defended himself briefly.

"Nice reply, my boy," Mr. Potter grinned. "Ever think of becoming a lawyer? You're right; I was kind of being a bit silly, as you don't have any control in the past."

"That's fine," Peter smiled slightly reassuring everyone.

"So, anything with Severus Snape?" Mr. Potter glared at James icily, indicating that he often got in to trouble about it.

"We're all friends," Hermione reassured him.

"Good," Mrs. Potter smiled happily.

"And you, Lily dear?" she turned to our red headed friend.

"Uhh...I'm good," Lily looked a bit surprised when they knew her.

"James talks about you greatly," Sirius smiled mischeviously.

"Really?" Lily rolled her eyes, and James blushed. "Not that much!"

Everyone chuckled.

"So, you're adventures seem interesting but Dumbledore had to leave out a few details. Care to explain?" Mr. Potter leaned in slightly looking very eager. Mrs. Potter was listening intently as well.

The kids were happily telling them everything that had happened in the future. Hermione meeting Harry, Ron, and becoming friends with them, Harry defeating Voldemort. Ginny tagging along...

"Wait, his name is…Tom Riddle?" Mrs. Potter's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. Mr. & Mrs. Potter exchanged glances.

"Wow, my father knew him. Never got along, though," Mr. Potter shook his head, recalling what his father told him.

"That's just creepy," Harry eye's widened.

"Definitely," Hermione had an expression like Harry. Ron's jaw dropped and Ginny stared, and Hermione gave him a glare. He grinned at her, and pulled himself back together. Ginny eventually snapped out of her trance.

"You guys must be hungry," Mrs. Potter suggested.

"Nah, we'll eat in a while, mum," James told her.

"Definitely! We'll have to show them around the house," Helen agreed.

"You don't want to get lost," Sirius shuddered at the memory. "Believe me,"

Everyone laughed.

"You screamed like crazy," Helen giggled. Remus grinned, and Peter had an amused expression.

"I know," James added, "I heard you,"

Everyone tried to stifle their laughter and everyone glared at him. Hermione dared to giggle, and Sirius shot her a shut-up look. Pretty soon, though, everyone was laughing. Including Sirius!

"Wow…" Hermione rolled her eyes, only making everyone laugh harder.

"Somethings never change, Hermione," Ginny grinned.

**A/N: I might I have shorter chapters. But that will make it more chapters...So, I dunno how it will turn out. Hopefully, I'll finish this by the summer, 'cause I'll have to continue it in the fall then. You know, I don't see much of the computer in the summer. WHY? It's the SUMMER!  
**

**You know, I'll have a quote of the chapter from now on:**

**Harry Potter: **

"We've all got both light & dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." - Sirius Black

Awesome quote, right!?

**Time Travel: **

When we see the shadow on our images, are we seeing the time 11 minutes ago on Mars? Or are we seeing the time on Mars as observed from Earth now? It's like time travel problems in science fiction. When is now; when was then?

Bill Nye

Read more at quotes/keywords/time_ #TWzrsijxXrs1sHWL.99


	19. Mission: Match Up!

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**Chapter 19**

**The lyrics Ginny sings belong to Crush 40's Never Turn Back. **

**Sorry guys…**

**It's been a while since I updated….ISTEP and my my brother's sleepover/party….**

**Meadow suddenly walks in: THAT WAS AWESOME**

**Dolly: Um...*sweatdrop*I'm continuing but one thing first...WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?!**

**Dolly: *turns to folks* Sorry, guys...**

**Meadow: It's ok! *cheeky grin***

**Dolly: *snaps back uselessly: I wasn't talking to you...* **

**Meadow: Nothing belongs to us. Except Helen and our brains and imagination and-**

**Dolly: You can shut up anytime now.**

**Meadow: *pouts* By the way, I share an account with Dolly...**

**Dolly: Yeah...check out the poll on my profile page, kk?**

* * *

"I'm glad that the Professor managed to add Ginny in to the student administration," Hermione told Lily. They were walking through the halls.

"Definitely," Lily agreed. "I'm amazed."

"But what is our excuse to get out of school again?" Hermione asked. "I remember that Dumbledore needs a reason."

"Oh, yeah," Lily sighed. "Mrs. Potter is apparently REALLY 'sick'. He couldn't think of anything else."

"How…genius," Hermione grinned, and Lily giggled.

"Woah, woah, woah, yeah!" Ginny sang in her room. Everybody was boarding with someone else. Hermione was with Ginny, Ron with Harry, James and Sirius, and Helen let Lily.

They walked in. Hermione grinned, and Lily giggled as the girl danced around the room.

"Yeah, I take one step forward and two steps back got a hundred thousand pounds sitting on my back, don't know quite what to do…to get through!" Ginny pranced around jumping.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out teasingly.

"What?" Ginny turned around to see Hermione and Lily staring.

"Uh….how long have you been looking at me like this?" Ginny blushed.

"For a while, now," Lily smirked.

"Yeah, you have an awesome voice!" Hermione grinned. "I'm not joking Gin, really,"

"Say…are you going out with Harry during the Halloween Dance? It's a Sadie Hawkins one. Girls ask guys," Lily smiled mischievously.

"No…." Ginny ruffled her hair nervously, glancing at their gleaming eyes.

"Then Mission: Match Up is now on !" Lily high-fived Hermione.

"What…the…heck?" Ginny asked slowly, as though something was wrong with them.

"You don't know what that means, do you, Gin?" Lily asked.

"Uhh…no," Ginny shook her head confusedly.

Hermione and Lily turned to each other and sweatdropped.

"In other words…" Hermione began.

"Harry and you will be getting together through our plan," Helen finished and walked in, smirking.

"Uh…where'd you come from?" Ginny sweatdropped.

"I overheard your conversation from when Lily and Hermione high-fived," she shrugged.

Ginny looked at the ceiling. "Why does EVERYTHING happen to me!?" she wailed.

The other girls broke out in laughter, as they recalled the past times she said this.

"Ha…ha…" Hermione was wheezing.

"Jesus Christ….." Lily laughed like crazy afterwards.

"How 'groovy'…." Helen was looking like she was suffocating.

Ginny looked like she couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing! Unknown to them, Ron decided to try out some extendable ears he had received from Fred & George with the other guys.

"Does this think work?" James questioned.

"Yeah," Ron rolled his eyes, and pretty soon, the heard Ginny's voice.

"You…pairing me up with Harry?" Ginny wondered. "I don't even think he likes me,"

The guys looked at Harry, who was blushing and wide-eyed.

Lily stopped laughing with the rest of the girls and stared at her.

The boys looked slightly confused.

"You don't think Harry likes you?" Hermione asked gently.

"Uh…yeah," Ginny looked downcast.

Harry's mouth was agape. Even after the note? The guys stared at the door. Seriously?

"Don't be silly," Helen shook her head.

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious seeing the note," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're right," Ginny brightened.

"I'm happy you're happy," Helen giggled.

"That's my Helen for you," Remus smiled to himself.

"Hey, did you just hear something?" Lily blinked. "I could swear I did."

"No…" Hermione shook her head, and the guys had relieved looks, and then walked away as the girls had some small girl talk.

"Mission: Match Up is on for us too," Sirius smirked in his room. Harry groaned.

"I hate you so much right now," he shook his head.

"That's right, hate your best mate for putting you up with his sister," Ron laughed, and everyone except Harry joined in.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?" he wailed. (Same exact thing as Ginny, did you notice? LOL.)

"'Cause it just does," James teased. "The good, the bad, and the ugly."

"Wow….that quote is overused," Peter shook his head in amusement.

"I know!" Remus agreed.

"Whatever," James rolled his eyes.

"Soooo…what do you want to do first?" Peter asked.

"Let's go down to dinner," James suggested.

"Yeah, we could think later," Remus said. They hurried down the stairs.

"So, what's new?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Sirius shrugged. Harry stole a glance at Ginny.

"Good," he thought to himself mentally, "She seems to accept that I like her."

"Hey, Harry," he heard an angelic voice and he was in a dreamy gaze.

"Harry? Harry? You hanging in there?" he heard the same voice again and snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah?" he turned and saw it was Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny," he grinned at her, and she blushed. Hey, maybe taking tips from Peter was actually a good idea!

They sat down and ate. He couldn't help but notice how their elbows or arms rubbed together, AND the mouthwatering treacle pudding.

Hermione & Ron, however, exchanged sly and you-know-it-too looks that Harry and Ginny, ironically, failed to see.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione called.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her.

"Would you mind passing me the pudding?" Hermione asked innocently. She took the pudding from Harry, and then noticed how he turned red when our cute pairs' elbows brushed. She gave Ron a slightly devious smirk.

Unknown to the rest, she whispered, "It's working!"

"I know," he grinned back.

They ate and went up to their beds.

"Potter Manor is awesome," Harry thought as he fell asleep when his head touched the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people! It's been a while, but I promised I would try to update weekly. ISTEP is over, so that would have much more time for me to write! BTW, ISTEP is my state tests. Until next time! **

**Remember, you guys gotta vote for the Animagi transformations! **


	20. Day 2 at Potter Manor

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**A/N: Hey guys, this author's back! **

**Meadow: of course she is….**

**Readers: *all simultaneously thinking…the person who shares Dolly's account is weird* **

**Dolly: *chuckles nervously* So….without further ado, on with the story! : ]**

**But, are we SIRIUSLY (pun ENTIRELY intended) at Chapter 20? Oh, this story has been up for TWO months, too! Wow….**

**Oh, and I aimed for about 1,000 words. Hope ya don't mind! XD**

**Oh, and here's the poll vote so far: **

**Helen- wolf**

**Dianne- hedgehog, or poodle (tied)**

**Ginny- hasn't even been voted on yet! : (**

**So, without further ado, remember to V-O-T-E! XD**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny woke up.

"'Morning, Hermione," Ginny yawned.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione muttered.

"I've have a great revenge idea." Ginny told her a bit more excitedly.

"I think I know where this is going," Hermione turned to look at Ginny. She was clearly perking up, too. Then, they turned around, slyly grinning at each other. They knew what they were going to do.

Meanwhile….

"Get dressed, will ya?" Lily sighed looked at Helen. Helen had trouble sleeping last night because she knew what the moon forecast was today. FULL MOON.

Helen yawned tiredly, but woke up when Lily threatened her with the 'Aquamenti' charm every day for a week at Hogwarts.

"Lily…." Helen groaned, and then looked up to Lily's expression. "Hmmph….fine," she muttered, frightened of Lily's threatening glare.

Lily smiled suddenly. "OK,"

Helen blinked incredulously. Was Lily bipolar or something? She was getting dressed, and Lily was waiting.

Lily laughed seeing her expression. "I didn't know I was an amazing actress."

Helen stared at her blankly. "Did you just….?"

"Yes, **I **tricked you," Lily smirked.

Helen had the same look on her face and then wailed, "NOO! People NEVER trick me, only I trick them!"

Lily snickered. "I REALLY believe that,"

Helen glared at her for another solid ten seconds, and then burst out laughing with her.

"I have an awesome plan," Lily whispered in her ear. Helen nodded along eagerly when listening, and they tiptoed outside.

Mrs. Potter was sitting in the living room when both sets of girls walked in with something behind their backs. "Girls?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" the girls responded simultaneously.

"What's behind your backs?" she asked again nervously, glancing at their mischievous smirks and eyes.

"That's for them to find out," Ginny laughed. Hermione giggled looking at Helen and Lily.

"You wish," Lily's grin increased.

Simultaneously, they threw a bunch of water onto each other.

"Ah!" Lily and Ginny screamed.

"What. The. Heck?" Hermione and Helen asked confusedly at the same time.

Mrs. Potter was laughing.

"Good plan, my dears, but now it's time to clean it up," she threw them each a washcloth.

"Nooo…" Ginny and Hermione groaned.

"You could do this by magic!" Helen tried to protest.

"I didn't make the mess," Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes, still smiling at their idea. "DO IT BY HAND."

"Hmmph. Fine," Helen groaned, starting to wipe it off the floor.

After a long half-an-hour, the girls were finishing.

"Hey!" the guys rushed downstairs.

"Holy crrr….oh, yeah, this is rated K+…." Ron saw everyone's expression when he 'slipped up', and he added hastily, "I mean, what in the living daylights did you do here?"

"Nice coverup," Hermione put a thumbs up in appreciation.

"Yeah," Ginny giggled, and everyone else had an amused look on his face.

"Uh….whatcha talkin' about?" Ron pondered somewhat 'innocently'. (For those of you who get what he was going to say…LOL!)

"Enough about that," Peter grinned, "But, I wonder how all that water got here."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he's right about that."

James looked puzzled as well. "I wonder what mum's gonna say when her little prankster's actually CLEANING…"

Hermione looked up at him. "She knows," she shrugged.

"Ohhh…." James realized.

"You never responded to what Pete asked you," Remus pointed out.

"Ummm….long story," Helen sighed.

"'Long story' is just a phrase people use when they don't want to say the whole thing." Remus rolled his eyes.

"SO?" she scoffed.

Everyone stared at her, and then started LAUGHING like idiots.

"You don't get it…." Lily grinned.

"Ohh…" realization hit her like a ton of CHOCOLATE bricks. (A/N: I feel….random, today!)

Then she started laughing as well.

"Gin?" Harry called.

"Yeah?"

"You try telling us!"

Ginny stared at the ceiling once again, and used our favorite Ginny catchphrase, "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME!"

This just made everyone laugh even HARDER.

5 minutes later….

"So, you guys decided to dump water, but then chose to do it at the SAME time? What kind of pranksters are you guys?" Sirius scoffed. "And where's Dianne?" he added.

Mrs. Potter walked in the living room. "Sirius, sweetie, Dianne wanted to visit her family. She'll be back in two or three days,"

"Cool," he shrugged.

"Anyway, breakfast is ready," she announced.

They all sat down and ate a delicious breakfast.

"Talk about Y-U-M-M-Y!" Harry exclaimed like a hyper bee we know. For all of you who are Sonic fans, he's acting like Charmy….XD.

"Uhh….Harry, you didn't eat a lot of sugar again, did you?" Ginny asked, looking concerned.

"Of course I did! I'm cuckoo for sugar cubes!" Harry got up and started running around the table like an idiot.

Ginny slapped her forehead in exasperation. Harry copied.

"This guys' gonna be the death of me!" Ginny moaned.

"This guys' gonna be the death of me!" Harry mimicked.

Everyone laughed seeing Ginny's expression.

"Harry…" she glared.

"Ginny…" he glared.

"Grr….." Ginny mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry teased.

"Hey, want to go out with me for the Halloween Dance at Hogwarts?" Ginny blurted out suddenly.

"Sure…" Harry smirked, and then giggled like a little boy, screaming 'yay!' around the table. Ginny blushed when she saw everyone looking at her.

"What?" she shrugged off coolly.

"Nothing," Hermione remarked teasingly.

"I thought you would know," Helen laughed.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You. Two?" Ginny stared incredulously.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Lily pulled out a creepy grin.

"Uhh….." Ginny took one step forward and two steps back.

"I was just jokin', Gin!" Lily giggled seeing her expression.

"Lily, ever consider being an actress?" James asked.

"Exactly what I told her!" Helen piped in.

"Well, whatcha wanna do?" Sirius asked.

"QUIDDITCH!" James, Sirius, Ron, and Harry shouted simultaneously.

The rest slapped their foreheads.

"This is gonna be a LONG day," Lily sighed.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Hey, you guys must have heard of SOPA, alright? Well, its this organization that goes around getting rid of Fanfiction, FictionPress, Tumblr, and Deviantart. **

**So, please remember to sign the petition on the White House, kk? It stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts, btw.**


	21. Helen v James!

**Time Travel & I Don't Work**

**A/N: Hehe. Some of you might have noticed Ginny was gone in the poll. Why, you ask? StoryWebber kindly told me. Thank ya so much, pal! XD**

**My friend, MeadowHasCome, has officially left Fanfiction and is now moving to FictionPress. : (. **

**How Annoying, this user, and Guest, really got her mad when I mentioned that plenty of stories have author's notes and yeah, you see, author's notes aren't allowed as a single chapter…they called me stupid when I was supporting my friend. -_-. Then they kept trying to get us in trouble, and we had a short suspension**

**So….for those of you who haven't seen the SOPA thing, it stands Stop Online Piracy Act. Basically, the government gets hold of Fanfiction, FictionPress, DeviantArt, Tumblr, and more! Type 'SOPA 2014' and sign up to get rid of it! WE WANT THIS STORY TO STAY! Don't we? XD**

**Well, this person named 'How Annoying' and 'Not Allowed' tried to report me for having a separate chapter as an author's note and I was like: -_-**

** u/5520803/ Help report How Annoying! He's been rude to other writers, called my friend's story a piece of crap, and then go around acting like total jerks when we care about Fanfiction. : (**

**BTW, I'm sorry for not updating, and I couldn't cause I got reported. -_-**

**Oh, and here's my friend's new story link to FictionPress: **

** s/3187923/1/Munny-Not-Money**

**Meadow: This just goes to show how crazy a person can get if they hang out with me! :P Just kidding folks! For some reason, Dolly keeps forgetting that I decided to continue one of my stories...**

**Dolly:...No comment. You just openly said you were weird.**

**Meadow: *singing*That was a comment! **

**Dolly: *sweatdrop***

**Meadow: Well, since our dear Dollikins (Hey!? What kinda nickname is Dollikins?) is gonna be in Fllllooooorida, she won't be here for a few weeks. **

**Dolly: *grumbles* Most useful thing ya ever said. Well, I'll probably be seeing ya guys in April. **

**Meadow: BTW, March 21st is the day she lost her glasses in the Gulf of Mexico.**

**Dolly: *grumbles, crazy girl***

**Meadow: Whaddya saying? *chases***

**Dolly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Continue reading, dear reader.  
**

**Well, here's Chapter 21: **

"So….." Lily sighed watching them play Quidditch.

"Helen…." Remus tried yet again to get her to play.

"I don't want to play Quidditch," Helen shook her head. She glanced at his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Grr….Hmmph, fine," she agreed grudgingly, getting up to play. "HEY! I'M GONNA JOIN!" she yelled at James and Peter who were on one side. They were playing against Sirius and Harry, who were losing by about 200 points. (In my Fanfic, it's 100 points per shot)

"OK," James shrugged. "But you're on Sirius' side,"

"Thanks," she grinned thankfully and then high-fived Sirius.

"What's your team name?" Pete flew over. "James and I are the Blue Typhoons!" (Sonic X reference, doesn't belong to me)

"Nice name!" Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't we be…."

"The Tutshill Tornado Juniors!" Helen piped up.

"Eh, sure why not?" Sirius honestly didn't care. As long as they beat the 'Blue Typhoon' they were good.

"You are doomed, Sirius," James smirked. Harry shot him a warning look he ignored.

"Uhhh…." Sirius glanced nervously at Helen.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she had a snarl on her face.

"Sirius has you, and you're a girl, remember?" James teased.

"James….." Harry and Peter sighed, not wanting to argue.

"I'll show you!" Helen screeched.

Meanwhile, Remus, Lily, Ron, Hermione were listening in. Ginny was in the Potter Manor and was reading about the Weasley's in the library because she wanted to know more for her report in the history of her family. Muggleborns and some Half-Bloods just did their Muggle families.

"What the heck!? Helen's GOOOD!" Remus exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed, looking slightly angry herself.

"Grrr….James is gonna be sorry," Lily cracked her knuckles and Ron jumped.

"If I learned anything from Ginny, it's to never underestimate your younger siblings," Ron shook his head disbelievingly.

"Why aren't you playing, Ron?" Hermione asked curiously. Usually he would have jumped at any chance to play Quidditch.

"I wanted to spend time with you," he softly smiled, leaning in for a kiss when suddenly….

"AHEM!" a loud voice coughed.

Hermione and Ron jumped.

"What the heck?" Hermione looked around her with Ron.

"REMUS! THANKS FOR INTERUPPTING THE MOMENT!" Ron hollered.

Remus smirked mischievously, something he didn't do often.

"What was the moment gonna lead to, huh? A make-out cession?" Helen piped in, grinned at their expressions.

"You're not helping the situation," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! I'm making it funnier!" Helen exclaimed.

Hermione sweatdropped and slapped her forehead. "Not really helping."

"I can't help myself, either!" Helen giggled. Hermione had steam coming out of her ears.

"Grrrr….watch out for payback," her eyes narrowed.

"Hermione, lighten up," Remus patted her shoulder.

"Whatever," Hermione rolled her eyes, acting like nothing happened.

"You bipolar?" Sirius asked teasingly.

Hermione eyes narrowed into slits for now and she pulled out her wand.

"I WAS JOKING!" Sirius protested, jumping back.

"Hehe, you did realize I can't use magic outside of school, right?" Ron chuckled.

"Uhhhh…." Sirius tried not to look embarrassed.

"Hmmph," James impatiently muttered, "Can't we play now?"

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "It's on Sirius, Helen!"

"Ooh, I hate you so much right now Jamie," Helen grumbled. "And you don't wanna mess with me right now,"

"Sureeeee, Helen, dear sister," James smirked. But if you looked closely, you could tell that he had a worried expression in his eyes.

"GO KICK HIS BUTT, HELEN!" Lily cheered on.

"What the heck!? I thought I was your boyfriend, Lily!" James exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't have a nice comment on girls. They can do ANYTHING guys can do," Lily put her hands on her hips and turned around.

"Sorry, Lils," James looked regretful.

"Tell me that when you get creamed by Helen," Lily smirked.

James looked bewildered.

"Brooms up!"

Helen jumped on her broom while giving James a very menacing grin. James gulped. The game was on.

James lunged for the Quaffle that Helen was holding. They were only playing with three Quaffles, and their goal was to shoot it inside the hoop. James lunged for the Quaffle in Helen's hands but she merely gave him a smirk and dived artistically, completely ignoring his yell, "Hey!"

The game went on, and Helen and Sirius creamed James, Harry, and Peter.

"I didn't feel like playing," Harry shrugged when James gave him the what-just-happened look.

"Yeah, it's just that I had a feeling…that we would be creamed," Peter added.

James just glared at them.

"WOO! YOU GO, GIRL!" Lily hugged Helen.

"You sure showed James," Hermione grinned. "Hey!" James shouted, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to have underestimated you." James apologized.

"Hey guys!" Ginny skipped over happily.

"Hey, what up!" Hermione greeted.

"Nothing much, but I finished ALL of my homework!" Ginny squealed, and the rest of the gang sweatdropped.

"You must have had a lot," Hermione blinked.

"Yup, anything new here?" Ginny eyes wandered to James, who looked terribly worried and was glancing at Helen.

"No, but I CREAMED JAMES!" Helen jumped up and danced around.

"Good," Ginny grinned. "Just goes to show that girls are awesome!" They high-fived each other.

"This just shows that Mission: Match Up is over!" Lily smirked as she high-fived Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry blushed. "So, we have Ginny and I going together, then James and Lily, Hermione and Ron, Sirius and Dianne, Peter and?"

Peter turned red. "I don't like anyone!"

"Tell us!" Remus begged. "We wanna know!"

**Ok, I feel like ending it here. Cliffhanger on who Peter likes. Hehe. **

**Well, ba bye and see ya next time. **


End file.
